


Twój smak w moich ustach

by carietta



Series: princess!series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Sugar Daddy Louis, Sugary Baby Harry, dużo słodkich zdrobnień, harry to księżniczka dont fight me
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spodziewa się czegoś w stylu <i>chcesz znów się pieprzyć?</i>, ale zamiast tego Louis odpisuje:<br/><i>chcesz zjeść ze mną kolację?</i><br/>Wpatruje się w ekran z uchylonymi ustami. Jest tak cichy, że Niall wraca do salonu z lekko zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy. Harry oczywiście tego nie dostrzega, ponieważ jego wzrok nadal jest skupiony na teraz już ciemnym telefonie, ale odczucia przyjaciela są wyraźne w jego w głosie, kiedy pyta:<br/>— Żyjesz jeszcze, H?<br/>Harry mruga kilka razy.<br/>— Zaprasza mnie na kolację.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...czyli Harry i Louis znów się spotykają, ale tym razem chodzą również na randki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twój smak w moich ustach

**Author's Note:**

— Po prostu, kurwa, do niego napisz, jeśli aż tak ci zależy.  
Harry unosi wzrok znad swojego telefonu, w który wpatruje się od kto wie ilu już minut i marszczy brwi na Nialla. Blondyn nawet na niego nie patrzy, zbyt zainteresowany filmem, który ogląda na ich gównianym telewizorze.  
— Nie jestem zainteresowany — odpowiada w końcu, znów spoglądając na swój telefon i marszcząc brwi jeszcze mocniej, gdy po raz tysięczny czyta wiadomość od Louisa.  
 _dzięki za wczoraj, księżniczko. dobrze się bawiłem ;)_  
Czuje rumieniec na swoich policzkach od samego myślenia o wydarzeniach z wczorajszego wieczoru. Od wspomnień o tym, jak Louis mówił do niego „kochanie”, „skarbie” i „ _księżniczko”_ , Chryste. Wszystko to, tylko potwierdza zarzuty jego przyjaciela.  
— Twój telefon stanie w końcu w płomieniach, jeśli dalej będziesz się tak w niego wpatrywał — stwierdza Niall i chodzi tu o to, że w ogóle, kurwa, na Harry’ego nie patrzy.  
— Naprawdę tak to po mnie widać? — pyta Harry, wydymając wargi.  
Niall parska, dalej oglądając film. Harry nie jest nawet pewien, co może być aż tak interesującego we _Wrednych Dziewczynach_ — oglądali ten film wiele razy podczas ich męskich wieczorów z Liamem, więc Niall nie powinien być nim w dalszym ciągu aż tak zainteresowany.  
— Stary — wzdycha chłopak. — Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Znam cię.  
Harry nie zaprzecza, podczołgując się jedynie do niego i oplątując go ramionami.  
— Co powinienem zrobić, Ni? Niiiiii.  
— Co do chuja, Harry? — parska blondyn, ale w jego słowach nie ma irytacji, czy złości. W zasadzie zmienia nieco swoją pozycję tak, że Harry może ułożyć się na nim wygodniej, a jego palce natychmiast wsuwają się we włosy Harry’ego. Harry wciska twarz w jego koszulkę. — Po prostu zachowaj się, jak normalny człowiek i do niego napisz.  
— Ale co, jeśli on tego nie chce? — jęczy Harry. — To była tylko jednonocna przygoda.  
Nie musi unosić wzroku, żeby wiedzieć, że twarz blondyna wyraża czyste niedowierzanie. W końcu on też dobrze go zna — to właśnie Niall pomógł mu dwa lata temu, kiedy Harry w wieku piętnastu lat uciekł z domu, i był z nim zawsze od tamtego czasu.  
— Typ wziął twój numer z _twojego_ telefonu, kiedy spałeś i napisał do ciebie. — Niall milknie, ponownie skupiając uwagę na filmie, a kiedy znów się odzywa, brzmi na nieco rozkojarzonego. — Według mnie to właśnie chce, żebyś przynajmniej mu coś odpisał.  
Harry zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę.  
— Ale co mam mu napisać?  
— Powiedz mu, że też się dobrze bawiłeś, czy coś. — Niall ciągnie go za włosy i Harry unosi wzrok; blondyn uśmiecha się teraz krzywo. — A jestem pewien, że tak właśnie było, sądząc po tych malinkach na twojej szyi.  
Harry rumieni się i szturcha go mocno.  
— Zamknij się.  
Niall śmieje się, przytulając Harry’ego.  
— No ale serio. — Znów zaczyna głaskać go po włosach, wiedząc, że to zawsze go uspokaja. — Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, to po prostu do niego napisz.

* * *

Jakieś trzy godziny później Harry wysyła wiadomość do Louisa. Żenująco dużo czasu spędza na wymyśleniu jakiejś i koniec końców decyduje się na: _ja też się dobrze bawiłem xx_.  
Nie oczekuje żadnej odpowiedzi, więc jest nieco zaskoczony, kiedy jego telefon wibruje jakieś pół godziny później.  
 _długo ci to zajęło, kochanie_.  
Harry rumieni się i spogląda na Nialla w poszukiwaniu pomocy, ale ten jedynie zerka na niego przelotnie, zanim podnosi się z kanapy i wycofuje się z salonu.  
— Musisz radzić sobie z tym sam, stary, wybacz — woła, w ogóle nie brzmiąc, jakby było mu przykro.  
W zasadzie brzmi na rozbawionego.  
Harry marszczy brwi i znów skupia się na swoim telefonie.  
 _nie byłem pewien, czy chcesz, żebym do ciebie napisał_  
Kilka minut później nadchodzi odpowiedź:  
 _och, skarbie, po co miałbym brać twój numer, jeśli nie chciałbym, żebyś do mnie napisał_  
Nawet przy czytaniu tych zwrotów na ekranie, Harry rumieni się okropnie.  
 _rozumiem, czyli byłem aż tak dobry xx_  
W odpowiedzi dostaje tylko:  
 _hmm, może_  
Harry przygryza dolną wargą, obracając przez moment urządzenie w dłoniach. Nie jest pewien, co ma na to odpisać, jeśli ma być szczery. Zazwyczaj jest wygadany i pewny siebie — wie, że jego urok potrafi urzec wiele osób, ale coś w Louisie wywołuje w nim zdenerwowanie i wyciąga na wierzch jego nieśmiałość.  
Kolejna wiadomość nadchodzi, zanim ma szansę cokolwiek odpowiedzieć na poprzednią:  
 _masz jutro wolną chwilę, kochanie?_  
Harry wpatruje się w nią długo i intensywnie. Próbuje zrozumieć, po co Louis miałby go o coś takiego pytać, ale nie przychodzi mu do głowy nic poza zbitką myśli _chce znów się pieprzyć chce powtórki chce znów uprawiać ze mną seks_ i cóż, Harry tak naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko temu.  
Więc odpisuje:  
 _pracuję, ale kończę o 16_  
Spodziewa się czegoś w stylu _chcesz znów się pieprzyć?_ , ale zamiast tego Louis odpisuje:  
 _chcesz zjeść ze mną kolację?_  
Wpatruje się w ekran z uchylonymi ustami. Jest tak cichy, że Niall wraca do salonu z lekko zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy. Harry oczywiście tego nie dostrzega, ponieważ jego wzrok nadal jest skupiony na teraz już ciemnym telefonie, ale odczucia przyjaciela są wyraźne w jego w głosie, kiedy pyta:  
— Żyjesz jeszcze, H?  
Harry mruga kilka razy.  
— Zaprasza mnie na kolację.  
Niall gwiżdże w odpowiedzi, opadając na kanapę obok Harry’ego. W dłoniach trzyma puszkę piwa.  
— Przyjmij zaproszenie.  
Harry zabiera od niego alkohol, pociągając kilka łyków i ignoruje protesty przyjaciela.  
— To tak na odwagę — mówi, oddając mu w końcu piwo. — Powinienem się zgodzić?  
Niall przewraca oczami.  
— Tak właśnie powiedziałem.  
— Ale. — Harry gapi się na ciemny ekran, nie potrafiąc wpaść na żadną sensowną wymówkę, dlaczego nie powinien się zgadzać. — Och, jebać to.  
 _kolacja brzmi świetnie xx_ odpisuje.  
Jęczy w ramię przyjaciela, czekając na odpowiedź Louisa. Kiedy jego telefon wibruje, liczy w myślach do dziesięciu zanim odczytuje wiadomość.  
 _cudownie. przyjadę po ciebie, wyślij mi adres_  
Rumieni się i Niall wybucha śmiechem, twierdząc, że zachowuje się jak zauroczona nastolatka.

 

* * * 

Louis przyjeżdża po niego Lamborghini i Harry mało nie mdleje.  
Jakby tego było mało, mężczyzna wygląda jak dosłowne uosobienie seksu. Opiera się o drzwi samochodu z założonymi na piersi rękoma, jego włosy są artystycznie potargane, a na szczęce ma więcej zarostu niż Harry pamięta. Ma na sobie czarną marynarkę zarzuconą na białą koszulę. Wygląda bardzo profesjonalnie — jak Ktoś Ważny.  
Harry odnosi wrażenie, że nie pasuje do tego otoczenia ze swoją zapinaną na guziki koszulą i czarnymi, obcisłymi dżinsami. Prawie traci odwagę i wraca do mieszkania, kiedy zauważa, że Louis mu się przygląda. Mężczyzna przesuwa wzrokiem w górę i w dół jego ciała, na co Harry rumieni się, ale uznaje, że uśmieszek na twarzy Louisa ma pozytywny wydźwięk, więc bierze głęboki oddech i decyduje się iść na całość.  
Kiedy znajdują się już blisko siebie, pierwszym, co robi Louis, jest uniesienie dłoni i poprawienie kołnierzyka Harry’ego. Przesuwa przy tym delikatnie palcami po znaku, jaki zostawił na jego szyi dwa dni temu. Harry czuje, że oblewa się rumieńcem i klnie w myślach, ponieważ na pewno nie był aż tak czerwony, gdy się pieprzyli. Cóż, w zasadzie to był, ale.  
Winę za to zrzuca na brak alkoholu.  
No i zdecydowanie na ten krzywy uśmieszek Louisa.  
— Ładnie wyglądasz, kochanie — mówi mężczyzna po chwili, opuszczając w końcu dłoń.  
Więc te zdrobnienia nie występują tylko przy seksie. Okej.  
— To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie — mamrocze Harry, zerkając na samochód. Zastanawia się, ile aut ma Louis, ponieważ nie jest to te, jakim jechał dwie noce temu. Strasznie go ciekawi, czym Louis się zajmuje. Tak w zasadzie, to Harry nie zna nawet jego nazwiska. — Nie wiem nawet, jak masz na nazwisko — mówi.  
Louis uśmiecha się krzywo i otwiera drzwi pasażera, gestem zapraszając go, aby wsiadł do środka. Harry wydyma wargi, ale wchodzi do auta, próbując się na wszystko nie gapić. Mężczyzna po chwili zajmuje miejsce kierowcy i stwierdza:  
— Tomlinson.  
— Słucham? — pyta Harry, rozproszony praktycznie wszystkim, co znajduje się w aucie.  
Louis posyła mu rozbawione spojrzenie, odpalając silnik.  
— Tak mam na nazwisko. Tomlinson.  
Harry mruga.  
— Louis Tomlinson — mówi i natychmiast uznaje, że podoba mu się brzmienie tych słów w jego ustach. Uśmiecha się. — Ostry z ciebie szpaner, nie mów, że nie.  
Louis zaczyna jechać, ale najpierw posyła Harry’emu kolejny uśmiech.  
— Wydaje mi się, że teraz powinieneś zdradzić mi swoje nazwisko — mówi.  
— Serio? — pyta Harry z szerokim uśmiechem, odchylając się na siedzeniu.  
— Tak chyba będzie sprawiedliwie, skoro znasz już moje — odpowiada Louis, zerkając na niego przelotnie.  
Harry uznaje, że bardzo mu się podoba to, jak Louis wygląda, gdy prowadzi auto.  
— Styles. Nazywam się Harry Styles.  
Louis wybucha śmiechem, zaskakując tym Harry’ego.  
— Nazywasz się Harry Styles i uważasz, że to _ja_ jestem szpanerem?  
Wyraźnie się zgrywa i chłopak rumieni się, chichocząc cicho.  
— Przymknij się lepiej.  
Louis naprawdę się zamyka, nie mówiąc już ani słowa przez resztę drogi, ale Harry dostrzega na jego ustach mały uśmiech, więc wie, że wszystko jest w porządku.

* * *

Restauracja jest szykowna i niedorzecznie droga. Harry próbuje namówić Louisa, żeby poszli gdzie indziej, ale ten nie zwraca uwagi na jego przekonywania i kwadrans później Harry popija niepewnie wino z kieliszka, bojąc się dotknąć choćby przystawek, które przed nimi stoją. Są pewnie droższe od jego dzisiejszego ubioru.  
— No dalej, kochanie — mówi Louis, biorąc na widelec trochę sałatki i jedząc ją atrakcyjnie. Harry nie miał pojęcia, że można jeść w atrakcyjny sposób. — Nie wstydź się.  
— Tylko że… — Harry przesuwa swoje jedzenie widelcem. — Wygląda na zbyt drogie.  
— To sałatka, skarbie.  
— _Droga_ sałatka.  
Louis uśmiecha się do niego.  
— Mam tyle pieniędzy, że sam nie wiem, co z nimi robić, kochanie. Nie martw się tym, dobrze?  
Harry zerka na niego i ostrożnie unosi widelec do ust.  
— A jeśli mowa o tym. — Żuje powoli, mrucząc z zadowoleniem na pyszny smak. Brew Louisa jest uniesiona, gdy Harry w końcu przełyka. — Czym się zajmujesz zawodowo, Louis?  
Mężczyzna mruga, a potem odkłada swój sztuciec.   
— Można powiedzieć, że pracuję w przemyśle rozrywkowym.  
Harry przekrzywia głowę.  
— To dość pobieżne wytłumaczenie. Równie dobrze możesz być profesjonalną gwiazdą porno.  
Louis uśmiecha się, rozbawiony.  
— Czy wyglądam, jakbym należał do przemysłu pornograficznego?  
Harry szczerzy się na tyle szeroko, że w policzkach robią mu się dołeczki.  
— Cóż, nie do końca, bo wyglądasz zbyt szykownie i przystojnie, żeby występować w tych filmach, które zazwyczaj oglądam, ale może jesteś jedną z tych naprawdę sławnych gwiazd i trzeba zapłacić, żeby coś z tobą obejrzeć. Poza tym, sądząc po ostatniej nocy, wcale nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby się okazało, że grasz w porno. Bez wątpienia wiedziałeś, jak posługiwać się swoim kutasem.  
Louis mruga powoli kilka razy, a potem wybucha głośnym śmiechem, ściągając na siebie uwagę ludzi z kilku sąsiednich stolików. Harry zniża głowę, próbując schować się przed ich ostrymi spojrzeniami, ale Louis nie wygląda, jakby się tym chociaż odrobinę przejął.  
— Gadasz naprawdę sporo głupot, co nie? To takie słodkie — mówi, kiedy przestaje się już śmiać, ale uśmiech nie znika z jego ust.  
W kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki i Harry ma ogromną ochotę zrobić mu zdjęcie, ponieważ Louis wygląda w tej chwili naprawdę cudownie.  
A potem jego słowa docierają do umysłu Harry’ego — _słodkie_ — i chłopak znów się rumieni.  
Louis mruczy.  
— Jesteś naprawdę uroczy, Harry Stylesie.  
Harry rumieni się jeszcze mocniej, ale nie pozwala sobie na przegranie walki z uczuciami. Mruga zalotnie i mówi:  
— Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. — Naprawdę chce się dowiedzieć czegoś o mężczyźnie. — Czym zajmujesz się w przemyśle rozrywkowym?  
Pojawia się ich główne danie i Louis czeka z odpowiedzią, dopóki kelnerka nie odchodzi od stolika.  
— Cóż, jestem w pewien sposób menadżerem? — zaczyna, podnosząc nóż i zaczynając kroić swój stek. Harry upija trochę wina, czekając na ciąg dalszy. — W sensie, pracuję dla mojego najlepszego przyjaciela; decyduję, jakie oferty powinien przyjąć i różne takie. Ale skoro się przyjaźnimy, pracuję raczej _z nim,_ niż dla niego.  
Harry kiwa głową.  
— A kim jest twój przyjaciel, jeśli mogę wiedzieć? — pyta, znów upijając trochę wina.  
— Zayn Malik.  
Harry prawie wypluwa to, co ma w ustach, ale i tak krztusi się nieco, ponieważ — kurwa jasna — _Zayn Malik_? Nie jest na topie z tym, kto jest znany, a kto nie, bo niezbyt interesuje go ta cała pop kultura, czy coś, ale nawet on wie, kim jest Zayn jebany Malik.  
Na ustach Louisa widnieje rozbawiony uśmieszek.  
— W porządku?  
Harry posyła mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.  
— Zayn Malik? Pracujesz dla _Zayna Malika?_  
— Z, kochanie. Mówiłem, że pracuję raczej z nim niż dla niego — poprawia Louis, ale uśmiech nie znika z jego ust.  
— Ale i tak — stwierdza Harry. — _Zayn Malik?_  
Louis odchyla się na swoim krześle, całkowicie zapominając o jedzeniu.  
— Tak, znam go. Jest całkiem popularny w całym tym show biznesie, prawda? Czasami zajmuje się modelingiem. Dziewczęta i chłopcy z całego świata za nim szaleją.  
Harry przemilcza fakt, że masturbował się kiedyś do sesji Zayna reklamującej bieliznę. Zdecydowanie nie ma zamiaru podzielić się tą informacją z mężczyzną.  
— A teraz, kochanie — mówi nagle Louis, znów zaczynając jeść — powiedz mi nieco o sobie.  
— Cóż — zaczyna Harry, marszcząc brwi na swój talerz. — Mieszkam z moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Niallem. Irlandczyk o blond włosach, naprawdę głośny i nie rozumiejący idei przestrzeni osobistej. Zdecydowanie żaden z niego Zayn Malik, ale kocham go, jak brata.  
Louis uśmiecha się do niego.  
— Tak? A ty czym się zajmujesz, młody Haroldzie? Masz siedemnaście lat, prawda? Chodzisz do szkoły?  
Harry przygryza na moment wargę, przesuwając jedzenie widelcem i zastanawiając się, co powinien powiedzieć. Tak naprawdę nie chce Louisowi niczego mówić, ale w końcu stwierdza tylko:  
— Nie, nie chodzę do szkoły.  
— Och?  
Harry trzyma wzrok nisko, decydując w końcu, że powinien zacząć jeść, skoro mężczyzna zapłacił za ten, bez wątpienia, drogi posiłek i nieładnie byłoby to wszystko zmarnować. Czuje na sobie spojrzenie Louisa, który czeka na ciąg dalszy. Przynajmniej jego głos nie brzmiał oceniająco, a raczej tak, jakby był szczerze ciekawy.  
— Rzuciłem szkołę jakieś dwa lata temu — mówi w końcu Harry.  
— Dlaczego? — pyta Louis. Harry wkłada do ust kęs jedzenia i w końcu unosi wzrok na starszego mężczyznę. Louis musiał wyczuć jego zawahanie, ponieważ dodaje: — Nie musisz na to odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz.  
Harry kiwa głową i Louis uśmiecha się do niego pokrzepiająco. Zmieniają temat, jedząc w międzyczasie, i Harry z zaskoczeniem zauważa, że rozmowa z mężczyzną przebiega w naprawdę miły i łatwy sposób. Naturalny, można nawet stwierdzić. Do czasu, gdy pojawia się deser — jakieś ciastko z pokrojonymi owocami i dużą ilością czekolady — Harry wie o Louisie już całkiem sporo. Dowiaduje się, że Louis przyjaźni się z Zaynem Malikiem — _z Zaynem Malikiem_ , Harry nadal ma problem z ogarnięciem tego — od czasów uniwersyteckich; tego, że Louis skończył szkołę z dyplomem z aktorstwa, że ma dwadzieścia pięć lat i od drugiego roku studiów nie był z nikim w poważnym związku.  
Mówi też Harry’emu, że Zayn zaczął zabawę z profesjonalnym aktorstwem, kiedy byli na ostatnim roku, gdy wpadł w oko jednej z małych agencji. Dzięki swojemu talentowi — i niedorzecznej urodzie, dodaje Louis — stał się sławny już w przeciągu półtora roku, i zatrudnił Louisa jako swojego menadżera, gdy ten tylko skończył studia.  
— I właśnie w ten sposób wylądowałem tutaj — kończy Louis, wykonując zamaszysty ruch ramieniem.  
Harry kiwa głową, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przez cały czas jadł swój deser, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, więc jest nieco zaskoczony, gdy nagle łyżeczka ociera się o dno talerza. Spuszcza wzrok na naczynie i wydyma usta. Louis śmieje się cicho.  
— Proszę, kochanie, weź mój — mówi, popychając swój talerz w jego stronę. Harry zaczyna kręcić głową, ale Louis wyjaśnia mu z uśmiechem: — W porządku, aż tak strasznie nie przepadam za czekoladą.  
Harry sapie dramatycznie, przykładając dłoń do piersi.  
— Jak możesz nie lubić czekolady?  
Louis tylko się szczerzy i nazywa go słodziakiem. Harry rumieni się, ale i tak przyjmuje deser, maczając truskawki w czekoladzie, zanim wkłada je do ust. Jest całkiem pewien, że to niezgodne z etykietą — zwłaszcza, że znajdują się w luksusowej i okropnie drogiej restauracji. Louis uśmiecha się jednak do niego, więc Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że nie robi nic strasznie złego.  
— Wybacz, jeśli było trochę nudno — mówi mężczyzna, kiedy siedzą już w samochodzie; Harry wyciąga się na siedzeniu wygodnie. — Obiecuję, że następnym razem będzie nieco zabawniej.  
Harry prostuje się gwałtownie.  
— Wcale nie było nudno! — protestuje. — Dobrze się bawiłem rozmawiając z tobą, a jedzenie było naprawdę przepyszne! — Już ma zamiar dodać coś jeszcze, zapewnić Louisa, że naprawdę miło spędził czas - bo tak _było_ \- kiedy nagle dociera do niego sens słów mężczyzny. — Następnym razem? — pyta niepewnie i cicho.  
Louis odpala silnik, zerkając na niego przelotnie.  
— Oczywiście, że tak. W sensie, o ile będziesz chciał.  
— No jasne, że chcę! — sapie Harry, być może nieco zbyt szybko.  
Louis posyła mu szybki uśmiech.  
— Świetnie. Ponieważ nie jestem jeszcze gotów, żeby pozwolić ci odejść, księżniczko.  
Twarz Harry’ego czerwienieje na to określenie. Chłopak odchyla się na siedzeniu, kiedy auto rusza, i zastanawia się, czy Louis zabierze go do siebie, gdzie nastąpi powtórka akcji sprzed dwóch nocy. To byłoby cudowne zakończenia dnia, uznaje Harry. Niall na pewno nie będzie się zbytnio martwił, jeśli Harry trochę się spóźni.  
— Więc, ee, wracamy teraz do ciebie? — pyta.  
Kąciki ust mężczyzny drgają w uśmiechu.  
— Nie dzisiaj, kochanie. Niestety mam sporo spraw do załatwienia. — Zerka na Harry’ego, zanim znów skupia wzrok na drodze przed sobą. — A poza tym, to dopiero nasza pierwsza randka.  
 _Randka_. Część niego ma ochotę piszczeć i tańczyć z radości, a druga chce tylko jęczeć i protestować, bo najwyraźniej czeka go dzisiaj całe zero seksu.  
— Tylko tak na szybką chwilę, Louis — próbuje.  
— Nie — stwierdza mężczyzna, brzmiąc na rozbawionego. Drań. — Nie jestem typem, który pieprzy się na pierwszej randce.  
— Ale i tak miałem już twojego kutasa w tyłku! — zauważa Harry.  
Louis śmieje się lekko.  
— Następnym razem, skarbie, obiecuję.  
Harry krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, wydymając wargi.

* * *

Następny raz wydarza się tydzień później. Spędzają prawie całe popołudnie w kręgielni — tym razem to Harry wybierał miejsce ich randki — a teraz znajdują się w sypialni Louisa. Harry ma penisa w ustach, a jego tyłek znajduje się dokładnie naprzeciwko twarzy starszego mężczyzny.  
Czuje się nieco zbyt wyeksponowany w tej pozycji — siedząc na piersi Louisa, z udami ułożonymi po obu jej stronach. Louis ściska jego pośladki, rozszerzając je i drażniąc wejście suchymi palcami, i to wszystko jest bardzo rozpraszające.  
Próbuje skupić się na swoim zadaniu, które polega na wsunięciu penisa mężczyzny głęboko w swoje gardło; skupia się na ssaniu go i braniu coraz więcej, mimo że przez dotyk Louisa wszystko jest bardzo trudne.  
— Grzeczny z ciebie chłopiec, Harry — chwali go Louis, oddychając ciężko, i ściska jego tyłek. — Bardzo dobry chłopiec.  
Harry rumieni się od pochwały, zadowolony z siebie. Mruczy dookoła tego, co ma w ustach i odsuwa się, zataczając kółka językiem przy główce i smakując pierwsze krople nasienia. Zaciska dłoń przy podstawie i zasysa policzki, powoli zsuwając usta coraz niżej, dopóki członek Louisa nie znajduje się w nich w połowie. Przymyka powieki, podczas gdy Louis nie przestaje dotykać jego tyłka, i zaczyna poruszać głową w górę i w dół, coraz szybciej, chcąc sprawić mężczyźnie jeszcze większą przyjemność.  
Coś mokrego ociera się nagle o jego wejście i Harry otwiera oczy, zaskoczony. Czuje, jak Louis rozszerza mocniej jego pośladki, a potem wilgoć pojawia się znów, i mija cała sekunda, zanim Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis _liże_ jego wejście. Odsuwa się od jego penisa i zerka za siebie, skamląc, gdy dostrzega, że twarz mężczyzny jest wciśnięta pomiędzy jego pośladki.  
 _Och, Boże._ Harry znów skamle i opiera głowę o biodro Louisa, dysząc przez otwarte usta. Louis liże go jeszcze kilka razy, zanim odsuwa się i Harry skamle po raz kolejny, tym razem w proteście.  
— Louis — sapie, wypinając tyłek w stronę dłoni mężczyzny.  
— Nie przestawaj robić tego, co robisz, kochanie — rozkazuje Louis miękko, ściskając mocno jego pośladki.  
Harry unosi się i bierze Louisa w usta, i w tym samym czasie mężczyzna na powrót zaczyna pieścić go językiem, liżąc i śliniąc się obficie przy jego wejściu, nawilżając go. Harry ma małe trudności ze skupieniem się na kutasie w swoich ustach, zwłaszcza kiedy Louis zaczyna co chwilę wsuwać w niego koniuszek języka.  
Chłopak przypomina sobie nagle o własnym twardym penisie, który jest uwięziony pomiędzy ich ciałami, ociekającym kroplami spermy i brudzącym tors Louisa. Nie sięga jednak, aby się dotknąć, i zamiast tego skupia się na poruszaniu głową w górę i w dół.  
Oczywiście, gdy tylko Harry wyrabia sobie odpowiedni rytm, Louis wybiera dokładnie ten moment, aby wcisnąć twarz mocniej pomiędzy jego pośladki i Harry niemal krzyczy na odczucie zarostu ocierającego się o jego wrażliwą skórę; jest to kłujące i ostre odczucie.  
— Och… och, kurwa.  
Louis liże go nieprzerwanie, pieprząc go językiem, i Harry zupełnie zapomina o swoim zadaniu, zaciskając mocno dłonie na udach mężczyzny, kołysząc lekko swoim ciałem, i jęcząc. Louis nie upomina go tym razem, nie przerywając wciskania w niego języka tak głęboko, jak to tylko możliwe. Miejsca, gdzie jego zarost ociera się o skórę Harry’ego, pieką i na pewno są zaczerwienione.   
— Proszę, Lou — skamle, chociaż nie jest do końca pewien, o co tak naprawdę prosi.  
Louis odsuwa się i przyciska delikatny pocałunek do zaczerwienionej skóry jego tyłka. Harry sapie przy biodrze mężczyzny, a jego usta rozchylają się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy Louis wsuwa w niego od razu dwa palce, mokre od śliny i nawilżacza.  
— Kurwa, wyglądasz tak cudownie, skarbie — mówi Louis.  
Harry rumieni się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak obnażony jest w tej pozycji. Myśl, że Louis może wszystko dokładnie zobaczyć, sprawia, że jego penis zaczyna ociekać jeszcze mocniej.  
— Chciałbym, żebyś mógł się teraz zobaczyć, kochanie — kontynuuje Louis, rozszerzając palce. — Wyglądasz tak wspaniale, otwierając się wokół moich palców. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zacząć cię pieprzyć.  
— Louis — skamle Harry zachrypniętym głosem. — Pospiesz się, proszę.  
Louis chyba decyduje się spełnić prośbę, ponieważ nie traci czasu, aby rozluźnić Harry’ego; rozszerza w nim palce i pieprzy go nimi szybkimi ruchami. Harry przez cały ten czas ociera się o jego brzuch, skamląc wysokim głosem.  
Louis zabiera dłoń kilka minut później, klepiąc Harry’ego po biodrze, i pomaga mu ustawić się nad nim na łokciach i kolanach. Gdy Harry znajduje się już w odpowiedniej pozycji, Louis wysuwa się spod niego i klęka za nim. Chłopak trzęsie niecierpliwie tyłkiem.  
— Pospiesz się, Lou — jęczy.  
Louis śmieje się cicho.  
— Zakładam tylko kondoma, księżniczko.  
Harry wciska twarz w ramiona i czeka. Jego usta rozchylają się, gdy Louis zaczyna wsuwać się w niego powoli, nie zatrzymując się, dopóki jego biodra nie dotykają tyłka Harry’ego. Odczucie jest niesamowite i Harry natychmiast zaciska mięśnie wokół kutasa w nim, wywołując niski jęk z ust mężczyzny.  
Nagle na jego biodrach znajdują się dłonie, palce wciskają się w skórę na tyle mocno, aby pozostawić po sobie siniaki. Harry’emu to nie przeszkadza — wręcz przeciwnie, całkiem podoba mu się myśl, że Louis zostawia na nim swoje znaki; dowód na to, że wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, ponieważ chodzi o to, że serio go polubił i to nie tylko ze względu na seks. Louis jest zabawny, sarkastyczny, wygadany, fajny, pewny siebie i nieziemsko _przystojny_. Miło jest z nim spędzać czas, a poza tym traktuje Harry’ego, jakby ten był kimś ważnym, jakby był księżniczką. Jakby był księżniczką _Louisa._  
Oczywiście nie jest to najlepszy moment, aby się nad tym zastanawiać, przypomina sobie Harry, kiedy Louis wysuwa się z niego i natychmiast wciska z powrotem jednym, gładkim ruchem. Klnie w głos, a Louis śmieje się cicho za nim.  
Kiedy Louis ustanawia porządny rytm, szybkie i ostre ruchy, z ich ust nie wydobywa się nic poza cichymi jękami i wysokim skamleniem. Biodra mężczyzny co chwilę uderzają głośno o tyłek Harry’ego, i dźwięk sprawia, że Harry czerwienieje jeszcze mocniej. Jego podbrzusze zaczyna wypełniać palące ciepło i Harry zaciska z przyjemności palce u stóp.  
Dłonie Louisa nadal zaciskają się na jego biodrach, teraz sprawiając prawie ból, ale Harry nie narzeka. Wydaje się być to mało ważne w porównaniu z tym, jak Louis maltretuje jego prostatę. Penis ciąży mu pomiędzy nogami, czerwony i mokry, i Harry niepewnie zsuwa dłoń w dół, aby się dotknąć.  
Owija wokół siebie palce i jęczy na odczucie tak spragnionego nacisku. Zaczyna powoli ruszać dłonią, ściskając ją mocniej za każdym razem, gdy znajduje się przy główce, zginając przy tym nadgarstek, aby podrażnić samego siebie. Louis musiał zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co Harry robi, ponieważ zwalnia, dociskając biodra mocno do jego tyłka, i zataczając przy nim małe kółka.  
— Dotykasz się teraz, księżniczko? — pyta, wbijając penisa głębiej w niego, na co Harry praktycznie miauczy.  
— T-tak — skamle Harry, tracąc chwyt na swoim kutasie.  
Jęczy po raz kolejny, kiedy penis Louisa ociera się o jego prostatę, a małe iskry przyjemności sprawiają, że jego plecy wyginają się w łuk.  
Nagle Louis otacza go ramionami, ciągnąc w górę, dopóki plecy Harry’ego nie są przyciśnięte ciasno do jego piersi. Penis mężczyzny wsuwa się w niego nieco głębiej, zwiększając nacisk na prostatę i Harry zaczyna bezradnie poruszać biodrami.  
— Nie przestawaj, księżniczko — mówi Louis niskim i zachrypniętym głosem do jego ucha. — Chciałem to tylko zobaczyć.  
Harry kiwa kilka razy głową, a jego dłoń porusza się teraz jeszcze szybciej.  
W tym samym czasie Louis zaczyna unosić biodra, pieprząc go, i Harry odrzuca głowę w tył, opierając ją na ramieniu mężczyzny.  
— Kurwa. Kurwa kurwa kurwa.  
— Wyglądasz tak cudownie, kochanie — sapie Louis, jęcząc przy końcu. — Tak kurewsko wspaniale.  
— Louis — skamle Harry i dochodzi, wytryskując na własny brzuch.  
Przestaje poruszać dłonią i pozwala Louisowi dalej się pieprzyć, tracąc oddech przy każdym ruchu mężczyzny.   
Louis dochodzi niedługo po nim. Harry zaciska się wokół niego celowo, pozwalając mu przeżyć własny orgazm.  
Opada w przód, kiedy mężczyzna się z niego wysuwa. Jest usatysfakcjonowany i nie może złapać oddechu, a gdzieś nad sobą słyszy śmiech Louisa. Materac trzęsie się lekko, gdy mężczyzna schodzi z łóżka i Harry wciska rozpaloną twarz w chłodną pościel, uśmiechając się. Prawie zasypia, kiedy Louis wraca. Mężczyzna przewraca go na plecy i wyciera jego brzuch, potrząsając przy tym głową. Jednak jego uśmiech wyraża tylko rozczulenie.  
— Naprawdę jesteś prawdziwą księżniczką.  
Harry uśmiecha się leniwie. Kiedy Louis kończy wycierać ich obu, kładzie się za Harrym na środku łóżka. Chłopak wzdycha z aprobatą, a potem odwraca się, aby leżeć z nim twarzą w twarz.  
— Czy mogę zostać tutaj na noc? — pyta.  
Louis odsuwa włosy z jego spoconego czoła.  
— Oczywiście, że tak, Harry, nie oczekuję niczego innego. Nie mam zamiaru teraz wypuścić cię z tego łóżka.  
Harry chichocze i przytula się do piersi Louisa, zamykając oczy. Zasypia przy dźwięku bicia jego serca i odczucia palców, delikatnie i miękko przeczesujących jego włosy.

* * *

Tym razem Louis jest przy nim, kiedy Harry się budzi. Przez chwilę przygląda się śpiącemu mężczyźnie, który wygląda łagodnie i miękko we wczesnych promieniach słońca; rysy jego twarzy tracą nieco swojej ostrości. Jego rzęsy rzucają cienie na zarysowane kości policzkowe, a wąskie usta są uchylone; równe oddechy muskają co chwilę skórę Harry’ego.  
Pora jest bardzo wczesna. Przez chwilę Harry rozważa ponowne zaśnięcie — i może późniejsze obudzenie Louisa obciąganiem — ale nagle wpada na pewien pomysł i ostrożnie wstaje z łóżka. Mężczyzna sięga ku niemu odruchowo i Harry kładzie na swoim miejscu poduszkę. Louis owija się wokół niej i mruczy, zadowolony, na co Harry uśmiecha się z czułością.  
Zakłada swoje bokserki i wychodzi z sypialni, wyruszając na poszukiwania kuchni. Trzy razy skręca nie tam gdzie trzeba, zanim ją znajduje. Sapie z zachwytu, gdy w końcu wchodzi do środka.  
Podłogi są zrobione z gładkiego drewna, a ściany mają biały kolor, przez co wszystko wygląda naprawdę czysto. Na blacie ustawione są różne urządzenia i Harry ma ogromną ochotę wypróbować je wszystkie. Domyśla się, że Louis sam nigdy ich nie dotyka, ponieważ pamięta, że mężczyzna wspominał o tym, że za cholerę nie potrafi gotować i kuchni używa tylko wtedy, gdy jego mama przyjeżdża w odwiedziny.  
Kiedy Harry sprawdza lodówkę i szafki, z ulgą stwierdza, że Louis przynajmniej ma trochę jedzenia w zapasie. Wyjmuje kilka składników i zabiera się za przygotowywanie śniadania.  
Jest w połowie drogi — grzanki leżą już na talerzach, jajka po bokach, a bekon smaży się na patelni — kiedy Louis wchodzi do kuchni, pocierając oczy i ziewając. Ma na sobie tylko dresowe spodnie i Harry obrzuca spojrzeniem jego tors; tuż pod obojczykami mężczyzny widnieje wytatuowany napis _It Is What It Is_. Może, kiedy Harry skończy osiemnaście lat, sam zrobi sobie jakiś tatuaż. Wyglądają naprawdę zajebiście.  
— Dzień dobry — mówi, kiedy Louis w końcu go dostrzega, a potem odwraca się do kuchenki, szturchając bekon na patelni.  
Wokół jego pasa owijają się ramiona, a sam Louis mruczy ciche _dzień dobry_ do jego ucha, muskając później miękko ustami jego policzek. Mężczyzna zerka w dół na patelnię.  
— Trochę minęło od ostatniego razu, gdy ktoś coś dla mnie gotował.  
— Kto powiedział, że to dla ciebie? — pyta Harry zaczepnie, odwracając głowę w bok i szczerząc się.  
Louis wciska palec w dołeczek w jego policzku, a potem całuje go w usta.  
— Cóż, to w końcu _moja_ kuchnia, więc.  
— Hmm — mruczy Harry, mrugając chwilę. — Potrafię też zrobić naleśniki, jeśli miałbyś na nie ochotę?  
Louis ściska go mocniej.  
— Jesteś ideałem, Harry Stylesie. Już nigdy nie wypuszczę cię z tego mieszkania.  
Harry rumieni się i uderza go lekko.  
— Zamknij się i lepiej zrób nam herbaty. To chyba akurat potrafisz, co?  
— Och, księżniczko — sapie Louis; odsuwa się i zaczyna szukać jakichś kubków. — Robię najlepszą herbatę na świecie.  
Harry uśmiecha się i znów skupia się na bekonie, przekładając go na talerze, kiedy jest już odpowiednio podsmażony. Mieszankę do naleśników znajduje w jednej z szafek i sprawdza datę przydatności do spożycia na pudełku, mrucząc z zadowoleniem, gdy okazuje się jeszcze aktualna. Mówiąc szczerze to spodziewał się, że w kuchni Louisa nie będzie niczego, skoro tak rzadko jej używa, więc nieco dziwi go fakt, że jest tutaj tyle produktów.  
— Uzupełniasz swoje zapasy raz w miesiącu, czy jak? — pyta.  
Louis podaje mu kubek herbaty i Harry całuje pokryty zarostem policzek w podziękowaniu.  
— Nie, ale Zayn to robi. Co jakiś czas wpada, żeby się upewnić, że na pewno zdrowo się odżywiam.  
Racja. Zayn Malik. Louis przyjaźni się z Zaynem Malikiem, a Harry nadal ma mały problem z ogarnięciem tego.  
— Masz jakieś banany? — pyta, upijając łyk ciepłej herbaty. Mruczy z zadowoleniem. — Wyszła ci całkiem niezła, gratulacje.  
— Dziękuje, kochanie. — Louis staje za nim, a po chwili podaje mu koszyk pełen owoców. — Proszę, Eleanor przyniosła je jakieś dwa dni temu, więc powinny być jeszcze dobre.  
Harry bierze od niego koszyk.  
— Eleanor?  
— Znajoma. Jest modelką i poznaliśmy ją z Zaynem jakiś rok temu na pokazie mody w Paryżu — wyjaśnia Louis, podkradając kawałek bekonu z talerza. — A skoro o tym mowa, to wydaje mi się, że za kilka miesięcy ma kolejny pokaz. Chciałbyś się ze mną wybrać?  
Harry wypuszcza z dłoni łopatkę; jego usta uchylają się, a oczy rozszerzają.  
— Słucham? — Nie jest pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał. — Przejechać się z tobą do… do _Paryża?_  
Louis kiwa głową, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Dla niego pewnie takie nie jest.  
— Pokaz jest w grudniu, tak mi się wydaje.  
Myśli Harry’ego szaleją, ponieważ, po pierwsze, Louis zaoferował zabranie go do _Paryża_ , a po drugie, Louis zaoferował zabranie go do Paryża w _grudniu_. Podnosi łopatkę i przewraca naleśnik, próbując oczyścić umysł.  
— W grudniu?  
— Taa — mruczy Louis nieobecnie, podgryzając teraz kawałek grzanki. — To chyba jakaś zimowa kolekcja, czy coś. Nie martw się tym, kochanie, zapłacę za wszystko, za co będzie trzeba. To naprawdę nic takiego.  
Nie, nie chodzi… cóż, okej, chodzi też o to, ale.  
— Uważasz, że nadal będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać do tego czasu? — pyta Harry cicho, wbijając wzrok w patelnię.  
Na moment zapada cisza. Harry czuje na sobie wzrok Louisa i wierci się nieco, czując się niepewnie. W końcu mężczyzna stwierdza:  
— Oczywiście, że tak, Harry, naprawdę miałem na myśli to, że nie jestem gotowy na to, aby pozwolić ci odejść.  
Harry w końcu unosi wzrok.  
— Więc, my, ee, chodzimy ze sobą, czy jak?  
Teraz Louis wygląda na urażonego.  
— Harry. Zabrałem cię na dwie randki, a w tej chwili planuję już trzecią. — Harry rumieni się, przygryzając wargę i próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. — Więc, tak, chodzimy ze sobą.  
Harry przekrzywia głowę, czerwieniąc się jeszcze mocniej.  
— Okej.  
Louis sięga po niego i przyciąga bliżej, przez co Harry prawie potyka się o własne nogi. Wpada na pierś mężczyzny i mruga raz, patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Louis przesuwa lekko kciukiem po jego ustach, zanim pyta:  
— Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, księżniczko?  
Harry kręci głową, przytulając się do niego.  
— Oczywiście, że nie.  
— To dobrze — stwierdza Louis, a potem nagle podsadza go na blat, stając pomiędzy jego nogami.  
Unosi głowę i całuje go powoli.  
Harry pozwala sobie zatopić się w tym pocałunku, dopóki ich naleśniki nie zaczynają się praktycznie palić na patelni.

* * *

Są właśnie na zakupach, ponieważ Louis szuka prezentów dla swoich młodszych sióstr oraz mamy. Harry rozgląda się po sklepie, czując się jak mały dzieciak, a kiedy w końcu zerka przed siebie, zauważa, że Louis przygląda mu się uważnie. Jego minę można opisać tylko jednym słowem — rozczulenie. Harry rumieni się i schyla głowę, posłusznie idąc za mężczyzną w głąb sklepu.  
— Widzisz coś, co ci się podoba, kochanie? — pyta Louis, obejmując jego ramiona.  
Harry kręci szybko głową, nie chcąc, aby Louis wydał na niego jakieś dodatkowe pieniądze. Mężczyzna cmoka, ale niczego nie komentuje. Spędzają w sklepie jakąś godzinę, przeglądając sukienki, buty oraz torebki. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis naprawdę lubi rozpieszczać osoby, na których mu zależy i myśl sprawia, że chłopak rumieni się jeszcze mocniej. W końcu Louis rozpieszcza również jego, więc.  
Opuszczają sklep z kilkoma wypchanymi torbami i znajdują małą kawiarnię, w której mogą chwilę odpocząć.  
— Jestem pewien, że twojej rodzinie bardzo spodobają się te prezenty, Lou — mówi Harry z uśmiechem, kiedy siedzą już przy stoliku.  
Louis uśmiecha się w swoją filiżankę herbaty.  
— Taa. Ostatnio rzadko kiedy bywam w domu i staram się im to jakoś wynagrodzić.  
Harry podgryza ciastko, które mężczyzna mu kupił, myśląc.  
— Nie masz czasu, żeby wpadać do nich częściej?  
— Tylko na jakieś specjalne okazje — odpowiada Louis; odstawia filiżankę na stół i odchyla się na krześle. — Nie mogę zostawiać Zayna zbyt długo samego, ponieważ natychmiast zaczyna szaleć.  
— Tak? — Harry unosi brew.  
Louis kiwa głową z ponurą miną.  
— Och, tak. Był jeden taki motyw, kiedy pojechałem do domu na tydzień - tylko tydzień - a gdy wróciłem, dowiedziałem się, że zaakceptował trzy różny oferty modelingu i dwie reklamy. Nie wspominając już o tym, że był w połowie kręcenia filmu, więc możesz sobie tylko wyobrazić ten cały chaos.  
Harry parska głośnym śmiechem, zakrywając usta, zażenowany.  
Louis tylko uśmiecha się do niego z rozczuleniem.  
— Wszystko było bardzo stresujące. Zayn po prostu jest zbyt miły, żeby odmówić ludziom czegokolwiek.  
— Właśnie dlatego tutaj jesteś?  
Louis kiwa głową.  
— Tak, ale też po to, aby upewnić się, że robi sobie jakieś przerwy i prześpi się porządnie od czasu do czasu. — Milczy przez moment, zamyślony, z małym uśmiechem na ustach. — Tak ogólnie to dbamy o siebie nawzajem.  
— Cóż — mruczy Harry, przełykając to co ma w ustach. — Od tego właśnie są najlepsi przyjaciele, dbają o siebie. — Uśmiecha się. — W zasadzie to taka sama relacja jest pomiędzy mną a Niallem.  
Mina Louisa natychmiast zaczyna wyrażać zainteresowanie. Mężczyzna nachyla się nad stołem, opierając oba łokcie na blacie.  
— Tak? Wspominałeś już coś o nim wcześniej. Jak się poznaliście?  
Harry przygryza wargę, wahając się.  
— Um. Poznałem go dwa lata temu, kiedy szukałem jakiegoś mieszkania.  
Louis unosi brew.  
— Szukałeś już wtedy mieszkania?  
Harry wierci się, spuszczając wzrok.  
— Uch, tak. Ja… tak jakby… ee, tak jakby uciekłem z domu, gdy miałem piętnaście lat.  
Louis milczy przez chwilę, a Harry nie unosi głowy, ściskając dłonie i wykręcając palce. W końcu mężczyzna stwierdza:  
— Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, to nie musimy tego robić.  
Harry podrywa wzrok i widzi, że Louis wygląda przez okno. Uśmiecha się lekko:  
— Dziękuję — mówi.  
Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nie mam prawa zmuszać cię, abyś mówił mi o wszystkim. — Spogląda z powrotem na Harry’ego i uśmiecha się: — Chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym nowym filmie Zayna?

* * *

— Dzięki za dzisiaj, Lou. Dobrze się bawiłem.  
Louis tylko się uśmiecha i całuje go raz w usta, ale Harry’emu i tak brakuje oddechu, kiedy mężczyzna się odsuwa.  
— Cieszę się, że tak uważasz.  
Harry kiwa głową, rumieniąc się. Spuszcza wzrok.  
— Całkiem miło spędza się z tobą czas.  
— Z tobą również, kochanie.  
Harry otwiera drzwi samochodu i już ma zamiar wyjść na zewnątrz, kiedy Louis zatrzymuje go, chwytając za ramię. Zerka na mężczyznę, zdezorientowany, kiedy Louis sięga na tylne siedzenie. Przez chwilę zagląda do stojących tam toreb z zakupami, aż w końcu mruczy z aprobatą i chwyta jedną z nich.  
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się, gdy mężczyzna mu ją daje.  
— Och, nie. Nie, nie mogę tego przyjąć, Lou. I tak wydałeś już wystarczająco dużo…  
— Nonsens — przerywa mu Louis, parskając. Wciska torbę w ręce Harry’ego z uśmiechem. — Kupiłem to dla ciebie, księżniczko. Zmarnują się, jeśli teraz wszystko wyrzucę.  
— Wyrzucisz je? — sapie Harry.  
— Cóż, sklep nie przyjmuje żadnych zwrotów, a ja na pewno nie będę potrzebował niczego, co znajduje się w tej torbie. — Louis unosi brew. — Naprawdę wolałbyś, żeby wylądowały w śmietniku?  
Harry potrząsa głową, przyjmując niepewnie zakupy.  
— Nie możesz tak po prostu czegoś mi kupować, Lou — mamrocze, bardziej do siebie niż do niego, ale Louis i tak słyszy wszystko.  
— A dlaczego by nie? To moje pieniądze i mogę z nimi robić co mi się żywnie podoba.  
— Dokładnie — mówi Harry, machając bezradnie dłonią. — To twoje pieniądze i ja… ja nie mogę ci ich zwrócić, Louis. Pracuję w piekarni.  
Louis wygląda na delikatnie urażonego.  
— Nie proszę o nic w zamian.  
— Wiem, że nie prosisz! — oznajmia Harry szybko, zanim zdąża ugryźć się w język; odwraca wzrok. — Ale po prostu… czuję się z tym źle. Dajesz mi różne rzeczy, a ja nie mogę dać ci niczego w zamian.  
Teraz mina Louisa wyraża niedowierzanie.  
— Kochanie. Fakt, że zgadzasz się ze mną umawiać jest dla mnie naprawdę wystarczający.  
Harry nic na to nie odpowiada.  
— Spójrz na mnie, skarbie — wzdycha Louis po chwili. Harry wykonuje polecenie, chociaż odrobinę niepewnie. — Lubię rozpieszczać ludzi, na których mi zależy, okej? To jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie mogłem robić nigdy wcześniej.  
Harry rumieni się. _Ludzi, na których mi zależy_. Okej. Odkasłuje i pyta:  
— Tobie, uch, zależy na mnie?  
Louis mruga.  
— Nie traciłbym na ciebie czasu, gdyby tak nie było.  
Harry jest całkiem pewien, że jego twarz za chwilę stanie w płomieniach. Wzrusza niemrawo ramionami, podnosząc torbę.  
— Uch, cóż, więc. Dzięki za to?   
Louis sięga ku niemu i zakłada jeden kosmyk włosów za jego ucho.  
— To naprawdę żaden problem, kochanie.

* * *

— Wow, kupił ci wszystkie te rzeczy?  
Harry kiwa głową, przebiegając spojrzeniem po różnych ubraniach rozłożonych na jego nie posłanym łóżku. Są tutaj prześwitujące topy, flanelowe koszule i nawet dwie pary obcisłych dżinsów oraz kilka chustek do włosów. Harry wiedział, że torba była duża, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie zawierała w sobie aż tyle rzeczy. Niall gwiżdże głośno, siadając niepewnie na krawędzi lóżka, rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrując się w zakupy. Harry nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca, stojąc tak z założonymi na piersi rękoma.  
— Więc jest twoim tatusiem? Nie, czekaj, chyba inaczej się na to mówi. Raczej sponsorem, czy jakoś tak? — pyta Niall ze śmiechem.  
Harry rumieni się, piorunując go wzrokiem.  
— Zamknij się — mamrocze.  
— W takim razie ty jesteś jego młodym utrzymankiem — mówi Niall, jakby z roztargnieniem, ostrożnie podnosząc jedną z flanelowych koszul i przyglądając się jej.  
Harry wzdycha i opada na materac.  
— Myślisz, że chce, żebym to wszystko nosił?  
Niall parska, zerkając na stos ubrań.  
— Oczywiście, że tak, po co miałby to kupować, jeśli… och.  
Harry unosi wzrok na tę nagłą ciszę i jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy dostrzega ubranie, które Niall trzyma w dłoni.  
— Co do… co do chuja, skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?  
— Stąd, oczywiście! — krzyczy chłopak, wskazując na ubrania na łóżku. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki, przerażający wyszczerz. Och, nie. Harry ma przejebane. — Ohoho, było ukryte pod tymi wszystkimi koszulami. Jak myślisz, co twój tatuś chce, żebyś z tym zrobił, hmm?  
Harry uderza go w ramię.  
— Przestań tak mówić, Ni! Jezu Chryste, Louis nie jest moim żadnych sponsorem.  
— Tak? — Niall porusza sugestywnie brwiami. — Nie nazywasz go w łóżku swoim tatusiem, w takim razie?  
Harry rzuca się na przyjaciela, rumieniąc się po same korzonki włosów.  
— Zamknij mordę, idioto, nie mów, kurwa, takich rzeczy, Chryste. — Wyrywa ubranie z dłoni blondyna. — I nie, nie nazywam go tak, pierdol się.  
Niall śmieje się złośliwie i Harry jęczy.  
— Co to, kurwa, tutaj robi? — pyta sam siebie, machając czarnymi, koronkowymi majteczkami. — Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, o co, do chuja, z tym chodzi.  
— Chce, żebyś je założył — mówi Niall. — To oczywiste.  
— Nie — stwierdza Harry, kręcąc głową. — Louis musiał to podrzucić w ramach jakiegoś żartu, co nie? A może kasjerka się pomyliła, ponieważ Lou kupował prezenty dla swojej rodziny, więc…  
— Stary — przerywa mu nagle Niall z rozbawieniem — naprawdę myślisz, że ten twój chłopak kupowałby coś takiego dla swoich młodszych sióstr? Albo swojej _mamie_?  
Harry marszczy brwi.  
— No w sumie. — Wpatruje się w majtki, zastanawiając się, co do cholery powinien z nimi zrobić, kiedy jego umysł rejestruje sens stwierdzenia Nialla. Unosi szybko wzrok. — Lou nie jest moim chłopakiem.  
Niall przerywa przymierzanie jednej z koszul. Marszczy brwi.  
— Nie jest?  
Harry wbija wzrok w podłogę i wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze na ten temat.  
— Ale chodzicie ze sobą — mówi Niall, brzmiąc na zdezorientowanego.  
Harry kiwa głową.  
— Tak, chodzimy, ale to nie jest… nic oficjalnego?  
— Hmm — mruczy Niall w zamyśleniu. — Ale ty chcesz, żeby Louis był twoim chłopakiem, prawda?  
Harry zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę. Czuje na sobie uważny wzrok Nialla i na jego policzki wypływa kolejny rumieniec. W końcu Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu — stwierdza.

* * *

Harry przychodzi do Louisa na wieczór filmowy. Ma na sobie flanelową koszulę, którą kupił mu mężczyzna oraz jedną z chustek zawiązanych na włosach, ale zdecydował się założyć własne, znoszone, obcisłe dżinsy. Poprawia właśnie chustkę, upewniając się, że dobrze trzyma jego włosy w miejscu, kiedy otwierają się drzwi.  
Jego szczęka opada.  
Spodziewał się, że to Louis go przywita — może przyciągnie do pocałunku zanim poprosi o ugotowanie im kolacji (w końcu przez cały tydzień wysyłał mu wiadomości o tym, jak bardzo tęsknił na gotowaniem Harry’ego) — ale zamiast niego widzi ciemniejszą skórę, ciemniejsze włosy, ciemniejszy oczy i kurwa. _Kurwa._  
Zayn Malik obrzuca go długim spojrzeniem i Harry ma wrażenie, że jego kolana tego nie wytrzymają.  
— To chyba ty jesteś tym Harrym — mówi Zayn i uśmiecha się krzywo.  
Harry czuje się słabo, ponieważ Zayn Malik zna jego imię. Cała sytuacja jest odrobinę surrealna.  
— Zaynieee — woła znajomy głos z wnętrza domu i chwilę później pojawia się Louis, otaczając Zayna od tyłu ramionami. Jego usta wyginają się w uśmieszku, kiedy dostrzega Harry’ego. — Hazza, kochanie, wchodź do środka.  
Harry rumieni się i przyjmuje zaproszenie, dyskretnie zerkając na Zayna. Mężczyzna wygląda jeszcze cudowniej na żywo, ze swoją zarysowaną szczęką, długimi rzęsami i zarostem — jest jak posąg jakiegoś boga; wyrzeźbiony w starożytnej Grecji, i powołany do życia przez Afrodytę, jak w tym micie o Pigmalionie. I co do kurwy nędzy, skąd w ogóle wziął mu się ten dziwny opis.  
— Jestem Zayn, tak w ogóle — mówi Zayn, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Uśmiecha się. — Chociaż coś mi mówi, że już to wiesz.  
Harry tylko mocniej się rumieni i nieporadnie potrząsa ręką Zayna. Louis pojawia się nagle pomiędzy nimi, żartobliwie uderzając dłoń mężczyzny i przyciągając Harry’ego do swojej piersi.  
— Przestań się z nim drażnić, Zayn.  
Harry natychmiast lgnie do jego dotyku, czerwieniąc się na te słowa.  
— Nie drażnię się — stwierdza Malik, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. Louis piorunuje go spojrzeniem i Zayn tylko przewraca oczami; odwraca się i rusza w stronę sypialni. — Świetnie, zostawię was samych, wy papużki nierozłączki. Obudź mnie, kiedy jedzenie będzie gotowe.  
— Nie mamy zamiaru się z tobą dzielić — krzyczy za nim Louis, a potem zwraca się do Harry’ego z uśmiechem: — Wybacz, kochanie. Wpadł tutaj wcześniej bez żadnej zapowiedzi i nie mogłem się go pozbyć. — Uśmiecha się szerzej, gładząc kciukiem policzek chłopaka. — A wspólną kolację obiecałem mu już wiek temu, także.  
— Uch — sapie Harry, ponieważ nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie.   
No cóż, właśnie, kurwa, poznał Zayna Malika.  
Louis marszczy brwi, źle odczytując jego brak reakcji.  
— Jeśli ci to przeszkadza to po prostu powiedz, kocie, okej? Jestem pewien, że byłbym w stanie się go pozbyć i na pewno nie…  
— Nie — przerywa mu Harry, potrząsając gwałtownie głową. — W porządku, nic się nie stało. Tylko, no wiesz… to _Zayn Malik._  
Louis wygląda na zdezorientowanego przez cała sekundę, zanim na jego twarzy pojawia się krzywy uśmieszek.  
— Ach. Racja. — Prowadzi Harry’ego do kuchni, trzymając drobną, ale pewną dłoń w dole jego pleców. — Powinienem się zacząć martwić, czy coś?  
Harry kręci głową.  
— Nie, nigdy.  
— To dobrze — mówi Louis; wygląda na zadowolonego i Harry uśmiecha się do niego.  
— Chcesz pomóc mi z kolacją? — pyta.  
Louis sapie dramatycznie.  
— Na pewno ufasz mi na tyle, żeby pozwolić mi pracować przy otwartym ogniu?  
Harry chichocze i uderza go lekko ramieniem.  
— Nie martw się. Tak długo, jak będę przy tobie, na pewno nic ci nie grozi.  
Mały uśmiech, który pojawia się na twarzy Louisa na te słowa, sprawia, że serce Harry’ego trzepocze w jego piersi, ale sam chłopak nic na ten temat nie mówi.

* * *

Staje się to pewnego rodzaju normą.  
W ciągu kolejnych dwóch tygodni spędza tyle czasu z Louisem — chodząc na kolejne randki, pozwalając się rozpieszczać, albo po prostu siedząc w mieszkaniu mężczyzny i spędzając z nim czas (nadal pozwalając się rozpieszczać) — że Niall zaczyna rzucać żartobliwie komentarze o tym, że Harry po prostu powinien wprowadzić się do swojego chłopaka. Oczywiście, on i Louis nadal nie przedyskutowali tego, co jest między nimi, no ale.  
— Chodzicie ze sobą od ponad miesiąca — stwierdza Niall, grzebiąc w swoim pudełku z chińszczyzną. — Wydaje mi się, że to odpowiednia pora na ustalenie tego, na czym stoicie.  
Harry jęczy i chowa twarz w ramionach, praktycznie kładąc się na stole.  
— Po prostu… nie wiem, jak mam podejść do tematu.  
Słucha odgłosów głośnego siorbania, a potem słyszy:  
— Najzwyczajniej w świecie go zapytaj.  
Harry unosi wzrok.  
— Nie mogę ot tak go o to zapytać!  
Niall unosi brew, ale nawet na Harry’ego nie patrzy, całkowicie skupiony na swoim posiłku.  
— A dlaczego nie?  
— Bo. — Harry macha dłonią, szukając odpowiednich słów. Jęczy z frustracji, gdy nic nie wpada mu do głowy. — Nie chcę o tym gadać — stwierdza.  
Niall w końcu na niego spogląda; w jego niebieskich oczach widać zaciekawienie. Harry odwraca wzrok, próbując się nie wiercić pod tym uważnym spojrzeniem.  
— Naprawdę go lubisz.  
Harry wzrusza ramionami, próbując udawać nonszalancję i ponosząc sromotną porażkę.  
— Tak, lubię.  
Niall gwiżdże długo i głośno.  
— W takim razie, stary, chyba nadszedł czas, żebyś w końcu nam go przedstawił.  
— Co takiego? — pyta Harry, zerkając ostrożnie na przyjaciela. — W sensie, zaprosić go? Tutaj?  
Tym razem to Niall wzrusza ramionami.  
— Taa, a czemu by nie? Zawsze spędzasz u niego mnóstwo czasu, więc to całkiem sprawiedliwe rozwiązanie. Nawet ulegle się poświęcę i przekimam się u Liama, jeśli będzie trzeba, ale najpierw musisz nas z nim zapoznać.  
Harry otwiera usta i po chwili je zamyka. Mruga.  
— A mówiąc o tym — zaczyna, przez co Niall zerka na niego z ciekawością — czy Liam wspominał coś o swoich urodzinach?  
Niall wygląda na zdezorientowanego tą nagłą zmianą tematu, ale i tak kiwa głową.  
— Taa, w zasadzie to tak. Mówił, że nie chce żadnej hucznej imprezy z okazji swojej dwudziestki, więc pewnie wyskoczymy do jakiegoś pubu, czy coś. Katherine wyjechała na jakiś czas, więc wiesz.  
Harry przygryza wargę, myśląc.  
— A co, jeśli zaprosimy go do nas?  
— Tutaj?  
— Tak. — Harry skina głowa. — Ugotuję coś dla niego i w ogóle.  
— Okej — mówi Niall powoli, wyraźnie czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia.  
— I mógłbym zaprosić też Louisa przy okazji — dokańcza Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion.  
Twarz Nialla rozjaśnia się w zrozumieniu.  
— Och. W zasadzie to wyśmienity pomysł, stary.  
Harry po raz kolejny kiwa głową, myśląc przez chwilę.  
— Nie sądzisz chyba, że Liam miałby coś przeciwko temu?  
— Nah — mruczy Niall, machając dłonią, jakby chciał odgonić wątpliwości Harry’ego. — Przydaliby mu się jacyś nowi ludzie w życiu. — Przerywa, żeby włożyć do ust trochę makaronu i żuje w zamyśleniu przez moment, zanim kontynuuje: — Poza swoją dziewczyną, jedyni jego przyjaciele to wyrzutek, który uciekł z domu i drugi wyrzutek, który nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić ze swoim życiem.  
Harry marszczy brwi.  
— Jestem pewien, że Liam ma też innych przyjaciół. Przecież studiuje i w ogóle. — Krzywi się na Nialla. — I serio? Wyrzutek, który uciekł z domu i drugi wyrzutek, który nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić ze swoim życiem? Oba te typy brzmią, jakbyś opisywał mnie, Ni.  
— Nah, stary. — Niall kręci głową. — To ja jestem tym drugim. Ty wiesz, czego chcesz, prawda?  
— No tak — przyznaje Harry z lekkim wahaniem. Prawda jest taka, że wie - chce zaoszczędzić wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby móc wrócić do szkoły i może zdobyć dyplom z fotografii. Ale Niall również ma własne marzenie, więc Harry stwierdza: — Ale ty też…  
— Daj spokój, Haz — przerywa mu Horan, ponieważ doskonale wie, co chłopak chce powiedzieć. — Ta sprawa z muzyką jest nieco nierealistyczna.  
Harry wydyma usta.  
— Ale właśnie tego chcesz.  
Niall wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nie wszyscy dostają to, czego pragną.  
Widać po nim, że naprawdę nie chce ciągnąć tego tematu, więc Harry wraca do sprawy z urodzinami Liama:  
— A w ogóle to Li wspominał, co chce dostać na prezent?  
Niall posyła mu szybki, wdzięczny uśmiech.  
— Raczej nic konkretnego. Zrób mu niespodziankę i przygotuj coś dobrego; wiesz, jak bardzo kocha twoje jedzenie.

* * *

Harry niesamowicie się denerwuje, co jest niedorzeczne, ponieważ spędził z Louisem dużo czasu w przeciągu całego miesiąca. Tylko że teraz… teraz Louis pozna jego przyjaciół. Harry ufa Niallowi i Liamowi na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że nie zawstydzą go przesadnie przed mężczyzną, ale i tak coś sprawia, że jest podenerwowany.  
— Och, uspokój się — mówi Niall, kradnąc ciasteczko z pierwszej partii, która właśnie skończyła się piec.  
— Jestem spokojny! — kłamie, uderzając dłoń blondyna, przez co ciastko upada z powrotem do miski. — A te są na później, zostaw.  
Niall wydyma wargi, pocierając bolące miejsce.  
— Dlaczego więc Liam właśnie jedno zjada? I dlaczego nie syczysz na niego, że siedzi na kuchennym blacie?  
Oczy Liama rozszerzają się, gdy chłopak słyszy swoje imię; z jego ust wystaje kawałek ciasteczka. Harry uśmiecha się do niego pokrzepiająco, zanim odwraca ostry wzrok na Nialla.  
— Cóż, po pierwsze, upiekłem je specjalnie dla Liama. Po drugie dzisiaj są jego urodziny, więc może robić wszystko, na co ma ochotę.  
Niall omija Harry’ego i podchodzi do starszego chłopaka, obejmując go ciasno ramionami.  
— Liiiii. Harry jest dla mnie niemiły!  
Liam klepie go po blond włosach i oddaje mu połowę swojego ciastka.  
— Masz, zjedz sobie.  
Niall wyciska zamaszysty pocałunek na jego pokrytym zarostem policzku, zanim bierze ciastko i radośnie wrzuca je do swoich ust. Harry przewraca na nich oczami, ale jedyne, co czuje, to rozczulenie. Znów skupia się na mieszaniu gotującego się sosu; nadal jest nerwowy, stukając obcasem o podłogę, ale obecność dwójki przyjaciół pozwala mu chociaż odrobinę się uspokoić.  
Już ma zacząć przelewanie sosu do makaronu, kiedy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi i zanim ma choćby szansę odstawić garnek, Niall wychodzi z kuchni. Harry panikuje, wciskając łopatkę w dłonie zdezorientowanego Liama i rusza szybko za blondynem.  
— Heee… och, mój Boże, ty jesteś Zayn Malik!  
— Kurwa — klnie Harry pod nosem, odpychając szeroko szczerzącego się Nialla na bok i mrugając na Zayna oraz Louis. — Hej, Lou, Zayn! — wita się na wydechu, gapiąc się na nich.  
Zayn unosi dłoń w znaku pokoju.  
— Yo, Harry.  
Louis uśmiecha się krzywo, obcinając go wzrokiem od góry do dołu.  
— Ładny fartuch.  
Harry czerwieni się, gdy nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że nadal ma na sobie różowy fartuch z falbankami, który dostał od Nialla na szesnaste urodziny. Otwiera i zamyka usta, próbując znaleźć jakieś wytłumaczenie, ale Louis wybucha śmiechem, przyciągając go do siebie i czochrając po włosach.  
— Tylko się droczę, kochanie.  
Harry wciska twarz w jego pierś.  
— Daruj sobie — mamrocze.  
Bardziej czuje niż słyszy śmiech Louisa w odpowiedzi.  
— Oj, tak jakby nadal stoimy na zewnątrz — odzywa się Zayn, przerywając chwilę.  
Harry odsuwa się od mężczyzny z kolejnym rumieńcem na twarzy.  
— Och, tak, racja, wchodźcie do środka. To jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel Niall, tak w ogóle, a w kuchni znajdziecie Liama objadającego się ciastkami. Ma dzisiaj urodziny. Co zresztą wiecie, ponieważ wam o tym powiedziałem, gdy napisałem Louisowi, żebyście do nas wpadli. Niall, to jest Zayn i mój Louis. — _Kurwa._ — Znaczy Louis. Po prostu Louis. Nie, że mój Louis. Lou nie jest niczyim Louisem…  
— Chryste, Harry — przerywa mu Niall, klepiąc go po ramieniu i nawet nie próbując ukryć rozbawienia. — Daj spokój. Minęło dopiero pięć minut, a ty już robisz sobie ostrą siarę.  
Harry bardzo chciałby po prostu zapaść się pod ziemię.  
Zayn śmieje się cicho i mamrocze:  
— Nie wiedziałem, że już uznał cię za swoją własność, Lou.  
Mężczyzna jedynie się uśmiecha.   
— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu — mówi.  
Na szczęście właśnie ten moment wybiera Liam, aby wejść do salonu, trzymając w dłoni miskę pełną ciastek. Mruga przez chwilę na ich grupkę, zanim jego oczy rozszerzają się, a szczęka opada, gdy jego wzrok pada na Zayna.  
— Och, wow, serio jesteś Zaynem Malikiem. Harry nie kłamał.  
Harry dosłownie się zapowietrza.  
— Dlaczego miałbym kłamać na temat poznania Zayna Malika?  
Liam wzrusza ramionami.  
— Może, żeby mi zaimponować. — Wyciąga w ich stronę dłoń z miską. — Chcecie ciastko? Harry je dzisiaj dla mnie upiekł z okazji urodzin.  
— Wszystkiego najlepszego, stary — mówi Zayn z uśmiechem, sprawiając, że Liam się rumieni. Bierze jedno ciastko.  
— Taa, wszystkiego dobrego — wtrąca Louis. — Ja jestem Louis.  
Liam kiwa głową, zerkając na Harry’ego wiele mówiącym wzrokiem. Harry’ego ciekawi, jak dużo powiedział mu o całej sytuacji Niall.  
— Dziękuję. Czy spędzicie z nami resztę dnia?  
— Cóż za uprzejme formalności — mówi Zayn nadal się uśmiechając, z ciastkiem w dłoni. Harry niemal słyszy, jak Niall i Liam chichoczą w swoich głowach. — Ale tak, spędzimy.  
— Więc, ee — zaczyna Harry niepewnie, robiąc krok w stronę kuchni. — Lepiej pójdę i, uch, skończę wszystko, co zacząłem.  
— Pomogę ci — oferuje Louis, podchodząc do Harry’ego i obejmując jego ramiona.  
— Przysięgam, że jeśli wasza dwójka znów zacznie uprawiać seks w kuchni, zabiorę Liama i Nialla do jakiejś dobrej restauracji — oznajmia Zayn, przez co policzki Harry’ego pokrywają się wściekłą czerwienią, a Niall zaczyna śmiać się dziko.  
Oczy Liama tylko lekko się rozszerzają, ale również wygląda na rozbawionego; Louis jedynie potrząsa głową, cmokając.  
— To był tylko jeden raz, Zee.  
Zayn parska.  
— Jeden raz, o jakim wiem. Kto wie, ile razy wcześniej zabawialiście się w kuchni.  
Harry przyciska rozpaloną twarz do ramienia mężczyzny i jęczy. Czuje, jak Louis przeczesuje jego włosy palcami, a potem słyszy, jak mówi:  
— Dobra, już dobra. Harry i ja pójdziemy teraz do kuchni. Żeby coś ugotować i zrobić to, co zazwyczaj robi się w tym pomieszczeniu.  
Harry unosi głowę z jego ramienia i chwyta go za nadgarstek, prowadząc go za sobą do kuchni, z dala od żartobliwych komentarzy swoich przyjaciół. Louis śmieje się cicho, wyraźnie rozbawiony zawstydzeniem Harry’ego.  
Harry jęczy.  
— Przestań już.  
— Wybacz, przepraszam — mówi Louis, chociaż w ogóle nie brzmi, jakby było mu przykro. — Ale sam musisz przyznać, że to prawda.  
— Co takiego? — pyta Harry, puszczając nadgarstek Louisa i podnosząc łopatkę, aby móc na powrót zając się sosem.  
Na szczęście Liam wyłączył pod nim ogień, zanim przeszedł do salonu.  
Louis opiera się o kuchenny blat i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Harry zerka na niego szybko i myśli o tym, jak niesprawiedliwy jest fakt, że Louis może mieć na sobie zwykłą koszulkę i nadal wyglądać jak uosobienie seksu.  
— To, że uprawialiśmy seks w kuchni.  
Harry się zapluwa i spogląda na Louisa; jest pewien, że znów okropnie się rumieni.  
— Zrobiliśmy to najwyżej… ze dwa razy!  
Louis przekrzywia głowę, wyraźnie zaciekawiony.  
— Naprawdę tylko dwa?  
— Raz, kiedy zostałem u ciebie po tym, jak wróciliśmy z kręgli i drugi, kiedy zaprosiłeś mnie na film, i Zayn nas przyłapał! — wyjaśnia Harry, machając gwałtownie rękoma.  
— Och. — Louis brzmi na nieco rozczarowanego. — Szkoda. Lubię uprawiać seks w kuchni. — Przygląda się Harry’emu w zamyśleniu, nadal przekrzywiając głowę. — Powinniśmy natychmiast to nadrobić — stwierdza.  
Harry krztusi się lekko i z trudem powstrzymuje się od zdzielenia Louisa łopatką.  
— Nie! Nasi przyjaciele są tuż za ścianą!  
— To nas nie powstrzymało, gdy chodziło o Zayna — zauważa Louis.  
Harry jęczy.  
— Są urodziny mojego przyjaciela, Lou!  
Na to Louis wybucha głośnym śmiechem, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki. Zaskakuje tym Harry’ego, ale coś w piersi chłopaka zaciska się, kiedy mężczyzna spogląda na niego.  
— Spoko, księżniczko, tylko się z tobą droczę, nie spinaj tak pośladków, bo twoje majteczki zaczną cię niewygodnie uwierać.*  
Serio, Louis po prostu _musiał_ o tym wspomnieć. _Majteczki_.  
Harry siłą zmusza się do zepchnięcia tej myśli w głąb swojego umysłu — planuje o to zapytać, tak, ale nie teraz. Mówiąc szczerze, to na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie. Może wtedy, gdy w końcu dokładnie ustalą, czym jest ten ich cały związek. Dzisiaj, Harry musi skupić się na Liamie.  
Pyta więc:  
— Czy możemy przenieść to na inny dzień?  
Louis czochra jego włosy. Kiedy się odzywa, jego głos jest miękki i pełen uczucia:  
— Nie ma sprawy, księżniczko.

* * *

Wieczór mija im wspaniale. Wszyscy komplementują zdolności kucharskie Harry’ego, przez co chłopak rumieni się z przyjemności, ponieważ naprawdę uważa, że świetnie potrafi gotować. Nauczyła go tego mama, gdy jeszcze… No cóż. Harry nie ma zamiaru się teraz nad tym zastanawiać.  
W tej chwili przytula się do Louisa na kanapie, popijając wino, które przynieśli on oraz Zayn. Harry jest stuprocentowo pewien, że ta jedna butelka jest warta więcej niż miesięczny czynsz do mieszkania jego i Nialla, ale jakoś nie ma zamiaru na to narzekać. Są Liama urodziny, a to koniec końców, był prezent dla niego.  
Cóż, poza tym, tak jakby przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Louis go rozpieszcza.  
Niall wybucha nagle śmiechem — oglądają _Tajemnicę Zielonego Królestwa_ wedle życzenia Liama, ponieważ uwielbia filmy animowane — i Harry zerka w jego kierunku. Mruga, gdy widzi, że Niall i Zayn dzielą tę samą kanapę, opierając się o siebie wygodnie, a Harry nie ma pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. Ostatnie co pamięta, to fakt, że Niall siedział obok Liama na drugim końcu sofy. Upomina się, aby zapytać o to przyjaciela później i może nieco z niego pożartować.  
— Może potem obejrzymy jakiś film z Zaynem? — proponuje nagle Louis, przez co Zayn piorunuje go ostrym spojrzeniem.  
— Co do chuja, Lou. Nie ma mowy.  
Louis uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Dlaczego nie, Zayner? Jestem pewien, że Harry ma gdzieś na DVD jeden z twoich filmów.  
— Tak w zasadzie to płytki należą do Ni — wtrąca Harry, unosząc na Louisa wzrok i szczerząc się nieco.  
— Taa, Niall ma kompletną kolekcję wszystkich twoich filmów, Zayn — dodaje Liam wyraźnie żartobliwym tonem. — Jest odrobinę w tobie zakochany, serio.  
— Hej! — krzyczy Niall, odsuwając się od Zayna, do którego przez cały ten czas się przytulał, żeby rzucić w solenizanta poduszką. — Nie jestem jedyną osobą w tym pokoju, która jest zauroczona Zaynem!  
— Niby tak, ale tylko ty trzepałeś do jego filmów — mówi Harry z krzywym uśmieszkiem, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że on robił to samo, tylko do sesji zdjęciowej.  
Niall i tak o tym nie wie.  
Louis wybucha śmiechem i nawet Liam śmieje się cicho. Sam Zayn tylko się szczerzy i przyciąga Nialla z powrotem do swojej piersi, kiedy ten rzuca się w stronę Harry’ego, żeby pewnie go udusić.  
— W porządku, Niall, nie pierwszy raz słyszę coś takiego.  
Niall rumieni się i Harry uśmiecha się krzywo. Nie widział jeszcze przyjaciela w takim stanie i miło wiedzieć, że role w końcu się odwróciły.  
Zayn gładzi Nialla po brodzie, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę w zamyśleniu.  
— Słodki jesteś, wiesz o tym? — mówi i Niall czerwieni się przez to jeszcze bardziej. — Lou i Harry z pewnością będą uprawiać tutaj obscenicznie głośny i irytujący seks, więc co powiesz na to, że pojedziemy do mnie? Ponieważ jestem pewien, że nie chcesz zostać tutaj sam z tą dwójką.  
Harry zerka na Louisa i zauważa, że brwi mężczyzny są uniesione.  
— Gdzie twoje maniery, Zee? A co z naszym solenizantem? Tak po prostu go zostawisz samemu sobie?  
Liam się zapluwa.  
— Słucham?  
— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu — mówi Zayn, ze wzruszeniem ramion. — W zasadzie… — Spogląda na Louisa i Harry’ego dość jednoznacznie.  
Harry rumieni się na sugestię, ale zanim ma szansę coś na to odpowiedzieć, Louis zacieśnia swój uścisk, przyciągając go bliżej.  
— Nie. Nie mam zamiaru dzielić się Harrym z nikim, nawet z tobą. Wybacz, stary.  
Policzki Harry’ego czerwienią się jeszcze bardziej i chłopak wciska twarz w koszulę Louisa na to wyraźne zaznaczenie, że należy do mężczyzny. Oczywiście jeszcze o tym nie rozmawiali, ale.  
Liam wzdycha.  
— Na mnie chyba już pora. I sorry, Zayn, jesteś naprawdę seksowny i w ogóle, ale mam już dziewczynę. Dziewczynę, której obiecałem randkę na skypie za jakąś godzinę, także.  
Zayn mruczy, wyraźnie zawiedziony, i Louis parska na niego śmiechem. Harry odsuwa się od mężczyzny i wstaje z kanapy, rozszerzając szeroko ramiona.  
— Wszystkiego najlepszego, stary.  
Liam szczerzy się do niego, przytulając go mocno.  
— Dzięki, H, naprawdę miło było z wami posiedzieć.  
Niall również wstaje, obejmując Liama chwilę po tym, jak Harry go puszcza.  
— Pozdrów ode mnie Kathy.  
Liam kiwa głową.  
— Jasne — mówi, czochrając jego włosy i uśmiechając się miękko.  
Louis i Zayn również wstają, więżąc Liama pomiędzy sobą w grupowym uścisku. Chłopak wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale jest wyraźnie zadowolony, śmiejąc się cicho i oddając uścisk. Harry uśmiecha się na ten widok.  
— Powinniśmy się jeszcze kiedyś spotkać — mówi Zayn z uśmiechem.  
Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie.  
— Zdecydowanie — potwierdza Liam, szczerząc się.  
Kiedy chłopak wychodzi, Zayn chwyta nadgarstek Nialla i spogląda na Louisa oraz Harry’ego.  
— Więc chyba Niall i ja też będziemy już spadać.  
— Mówiłeś poważnie? — sapie Niall.  
Zayn mruga na niego.  
— Oczywiście, że tak. Chyba, że chcesz jednak zostać tutaj z nimi?  
Niall kręci gwałtownie głową.  
— Boże, nigdy w życiu.  
Zayn przytakuje, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany.  
— To dobrze. Chodźmy już. — Ciągnie chłopaka w stronę drzwi, szczerząc się do Louisa przez ramię. — Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że wezmę twój samochód, co nie?  
Louis macha na niego dłonią.  
— Pewnie, stary, jest twój.  
— Świetnie. Na razie!  
A potem znikają za drzwiami.  
Harry i Louis stoją przez chwilę w progu, milcząc. Harry nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że on i mężczyzna są teraz sami, w jego mieszkaniu, i myśl wprawia go z jakiegoś powodu w zdenerwowanie.  
— Uch — stęka.  
— Chcesz dokończyć oglądanie filmu? — pyta Louis, jakby od niechcenia. — Strasznie mnie ciekawi, jak uratują cały ten las przed zbutwieniem.  
Harry wzrusza ramionami, próbując udawać opanowanie i chyba nie do końca mu się to udaje, sądząc po rozbawionym uśmiechu, jaki posyła mu mężczyzna.  
Wszystko kończy się tym, że znów przytulają się do siebie na kanapie — chociaż tym razem Harry leży na Louisie — i jest… jest naprawdę bardzo miło. Zachowują się tak, jak dwoje ludzi będących w związku, i to odczucie nie daje mu spokoju. Chce zapytać, chce wiedzieć czym dokładnie są, ale nie ma pojęcia, jak podejść do tego tematu.  
Chodzi po prostu o to, że Louis czasami wprawia go w zdenerwowanie.  
— O czym tak myślisz? — pyta nagle Louis, przestając przeczesywać palcami jego włosy. Wygląda na to, że w przeciągu tego miesiąca zdążyli nauczyć się wyczuwać nawzajem swoje uczucia.   
Harry sam nie jest pewien, co o tym myśleć.  
Przygryza wargę i wciska twarz w pierś mężczyzny.  
— O niczym — mamrocze.  
Louis ciągnie go lekko za włosy; na tyle mocno, aby Harry na niego spojrzał. W jego oczach nie ma nic innego oprócz miękkości i troski, i pierś chłopaka zaciska się lekko.  
— Przecież widzę, że coś cię gnębi. Wiesz, że możesz ze mną porozmawiać o wszystkim, prawda, kochanie?  
I — taa — Louis ma pewnie rację. Był w stosunku do Harry’ego szczery, opowiadając mu o sobie i… cóż, może nadeszła pora, aby ten gest odwzajemnić. Jednak Harry nie może wyzbyć się odczucia niepewności. Wie, że powinien o to po prostu zapytać, ale coś go powstrzymuje. Boi się, że może okazać się, że dla Louisa to wszystko jest tylko grą; że Harry jest dla niego tylko typem, z którym może się regularnie pieprzyć i że zakończy wszystko, gdy sprawy zaczną nabierać bardziej oficjalnych kształtów. Harry wie, że to irracjonalne myślenie, ale to wcale nie sprawia, że jego strach znika.  
Pewnie, Louis powiedział, że ze sobą chodzą, ale. Harry ma siedemnaście lat. Jest nastolatkiem i czasem brakuje mu pewności siebie.  
Kiedy cisza zaczyna się przedłużać, Louis wygląda, jakby chciał sobie odpuścić, więc Harry podejmuje błyskawiczną decyzję, że _och, jebać to._  
— Czy my jesteśmy razem? — pyta szybko, kontynuując, zanim Louis ma szansę choćby mrugnąć i zanim zabraknie mu odwagi: — Jako para? Chłopacy? Wiem, że powiedziałeś, że ze sobą chodzimy i może to powinno mi wystarczyć, ale… mam siedemnaście lat i bardzo mało doświadczenia jeśli chodzi o związki, i w takich sprawach potrzebuje zapewnienia i potwierdzenia, żebym czegoś nie zjebał i nie przekroczył żadnych granic, jeśli takowe istnieją, i po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć na czym stoimy, jakkolwiek trywialnie i żałośnie by to nie brzmiało, ponieważ muszę…  
Louis przyciąga go nagle do siebie, uciszając pocałunkiem. Harry jest odrobinę zdezorientowany, ale oddaje pocałunek, praktycznie rozpuszczając się na piersi Louisa, gdy uchyla wargi pod naciskiem języka mężczyzny. Jedna z dłoni Louisa zaczyna delikatnie gładzić jego policzek, i Harry przekrzywia głowę, lgnąc do odczucia miękkich palców na swojej skórze.  
Kiedy się od siebie odsuwają, Louis styka ich czoła razem; ich ciężkie oddechy mieszają się ze sobą. Na wargach mężczyzny błąka się miękki uśmiech.  
— Głupi Harry — mówi cicho. — Chcesz, żebym był twoim chłopakiem?  
Harry rumieni się i kiwa raz głową.  
— W takim razie oczywiście, że jesteśmy razem. Ja jestem twoim chłopakiem, a ty jesteś moim.  
Harry wypuszcza oddech, mając wrażenie, że jakiś ciężar został zdjęty z jego piersi. Uśmiecha się do Louisa, a potem nie rozmawiają już zbyt wiele, zbyt zajęci rozbieraniem siebie nawzajem, aby zastanawiać się nad jakimikolwiek słowami. Harry nawet nie przejmuje się tym, jaki opierdol dostanie od Nialla, kiedy ten się dowie, że uprawiali seks na ich kanapie — a Niall _na pewno_ się dowie, ponieważ Harry nigdy nie potrafi utrzymać przed nim tajemnic. Teraz jednak, jedyne co się liczy, to mężczyzna pod nim, leniwie przygotowujący go delikatnymi palcami.  
Wciska twarz w jego nagą pierś, drżąc, gdy palce w jego wnętrzu zginają się lekko.  
— Louis — skamle, drapiąc go. — Jestem gotowy, już, już, proszę.  
Louis przyciska pocałunek do czubka jego głowy, wysuwając palce.  
— No dalej, kochanie.  
Harry ujeżdża go powoli, a pomału budująca się w nim przyjemność sprawia, że drży na całym ciele. Jęczy za każdym razem, gdy główka kutasa ociera się o jego prostatę i Louis uspokaja go, delikatnie przesuwając dłońmi w górę i w dół jego ud. Pozwala mu kontrolować ruchy i poruszać się jakkolwiek zechce, i Harry odrzuca głowę w tył, przytłoczony wszystkim tym, co czuje do mężczyzny pod sobą.  
W końcu Louis zaczyna zataczać biodrami leniwe koła, nadal pozwalając jednak, aby to Harry wykonywał większość pracy. Chłopak odchyla się, ściskając mocno uda Louisa, i zaczyna poruszać się szybciej, unosząc się w górę i opadając mocno. Drży, wciskając paznokcie w skórę i zostawiając tam własne ślady. Jest mu gorąco, a buzująca w nim przyjemność sprawia, że całe jego ciało pokrywa się potem. Palą go uda, a mięśnie drgają od całego wysiłku.  
— Lou, ja… jaa…  
— Zmęczyłeś się, kochanie? — pyta Louis i Harry kiwa drżąco głową. — Mam cię.  
Louis wciska palce w jego w biodra, zatrzymując go. Unosi się lekko i mówi Harry’emu, aby nad nim uklęknął. Gdy chłopak znajduje się w odpowiedniej pozycji, mężczyzna przyciska szybki pocałunek do jego ust, zanim gwałtownie podrywa biodra. Harry krztusi się, chwytając się ramion Louisa, podczas gdy ten pieprzy go szybko od dołu.  
— Tak dobrze, skarbie? — pyta, jęcząc nisko, gdy przyspiesza swoje ruchy.  
Harry może jedynie pokiwać głową w odpowiedzi, zbyt zamroczony przyjemnością, aby sformułować poprawne słowa. Jego orgazm zbliża się błyskawiczne, Harry praktycznie czuje go w ustach, i kiedy Louis chwyta jego penisa w dłoń, Harry od razu dochodzi na swój brzuch.  
Mężczyzna szybko popycha go tak, że Harry leży teraz na plecach, i porusza się jeszcze kilka razy, pozwalając mu przeżyć swój orgazm. Wysuwa się, kiedy wszystko staje się zbyt wrażliwe i ściąga kondoma ze swojego penisa, zaczynając obciągać sobie dłonią. Wpatruje się przez cały czas w Harry’ego — zrelaksowanego i zaspokojonego — i wystarczy kilka ruchów dłoni, aby doszedł mu na brzuch, z jego imieniem na ustach.  
Harry uśmiecha się i sięga po dłoń Louisa, unosząc ją do własnych ust i zlizując z nich spermę. Mruczy na gorzki posmak, a mężczyzna jęczy nisko.  
— Przyznaj się, że próbujesz mnie wpędzić do grobu, Harry.  
Harry jedynie chichocze i przyciąga Louisa do pocałunku.

* * *

Louis pyta go o to tydzień później.  
Przytulają się właśnie na łóżku mężczyzny. Louis opowiada o swojej rodzinie z Doncaster — o przygodach bliźniaczek, wspólnych świętach i rodzinnych zjazdach. Więcej niż raz wspominał o tym, że chciałby zabrać tam Harry’ego i chłopak uśmiecha się tylko w odpowiedzi. Odruchowo gładzi zarys jednego z tatuaży Louisa, słuchając jego głosu, kiedy nagle pojawia się to jedno pytanie:  
— Dlaczego uciekłeś z domu?  
Zamiera, przestając dotykać czarną ósemkę na skórze Louisa. Powoli unosi wzrok i zauważa, że Louis na niego patrzy — z ciekawością, ale i troską.  
Przez chwilę — przez jedną, krótką chwilę — Harry chce skłamać, ale. Louis był wobec niego otwarty, szczery i wyrozumiały, i ukrywanie przed nim prawdy wydaje się być po prostu złe i niewłaściwe.  
Więc Harry mu mówi.  
Mówi o tym, jak na kilka tygodni przed swoimi piętnastymi urodzinami powiedział mamie, że jest gejem. O tym, jak kobieta nie oddała jego silnego uścisku i nie odpowiedziała na jego zdesperowane mamrotanie: _Kocham cię, to nic nie zmienia, tak?_  
Mówi o tym, jak w dniu swoich urodzin znalazł mamę w kuchni, kiedy płakała nad faktem, że jest syn jest homoseksualistą, zastanawiając się, gdzie popełniła błąd wychowawczy.  
Mówi o tym, jak wiadomość dotarła do szkoły; o tym, jak jego przyjaciele odsunęli się od niego, zostawiając go samego. O tym, jak niechciany się czuł.  
W końcu mówi Louisowi o tym, jak jego siostra o mały włos nie została pobita, gdy broniła go kiedy był atakowany. O tym, jak została zraniona, kiedy wskoczyła pomiędzy niego a bijącego go w tym czasie dzieciaka.  
Przez cały ten czas Louis milczy, przeczesując pocieszająco i delikatnie palcami włosy Harry’ego. Otwarcie się przed nim nie jest takie trudne, jak Harry sobie wyobrażał. Nie jest to w sumie takie znowu zaskakujące, jak się nad tym zastanowić — on i Louis od początku dobrze ze sobą współgrali i w przeciągu tego niecałego miesiąca odnaleźli miejsca w swoich życiach, łącząc się ze sobą niemal bez żadnych trudności.  
— Czułem, że powinienem odejść, wiesz? — kontynuuje cichym głosem, wbijając wzrok w pierś Louisa, która unosi się i opada przy równych oddechach. — Więc tak zrobiłem. Spakowałem się i uciekłem. W jakiś sposób wylądowałem tutaj i cóż Niall się mną zajął. To, jak się poznaliśmy, to inna historia. Dłuższa i bardziej skomplikowana.  
— Historia na inny dzień w takim razie — stwierdza Louis równie cichym głosem. To pierwszy raz, gdy się odezwał odkąd Harry zaczął mówić, i chłopak zamyka oczy, ciesząc się tym komfortowym brzmieniem. — Twoja siostra wydaje się być miłą osobą.  
— Naprawdę taka jest — mówi Harry, uśmiechając się miękko na wspomnienie Gemmy. — Rozmawiam z nią od czasu do czasu, ale staram się nie zawracać jej zbyt często głowy, ponieważ jest zajęta studiami.  
— Więc nadal masz kontakt z rodziną?  
— Taa, tylko z nią. W sensie… twierdzi, że mama o mnie czasami pyta, ale. — Otwiera oczy i zerka na Louisa. — Nie mogę się przemóc, żeby z nią porozmawiać. Jeszcze nie.  
— Dlaczego? — pyta Louis. — Jesteś na nią zły?  
W jego głosie nie słychać oskarżenia, a samą szczerą ciekawość, i Harry kręci głową.  
— Nie, nie jestem. Wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie byłem na nią zły. Było mi przykro, tak, ale nie potrafiłbym odczuwać względem niej wściekłości.  
Louis kiwa głową, jakby rozumiał, o co Harry’emu chodzi. Pewnie tak właśnie jest, ponieważ sądząc po jego opowieściach, mężczyzna ma bardzo silny kontakt ze swoją mamą.  
— Dlaczego w takim razie nie chcesz z nią porozmawiać?  
Harry wzrusza lekko ramionami, przekręcając głowę i opierając policzek o pierś mężczyzny.  
— Chyba nie chcę, żeby oglądała mnie w takim stanie? Nie chodzę nawet do szkoły i nie chcę, żeby czuła jeszcze większe rozczarowanie z mojego powodu.  
Palce Louisa przeczesują jego włosy, masując lekko skórę głowy, i Harry wzdycha z wdzięcznością na tę oznakę wsparcia. Bierze kilka głębokich oddechów, unosząc dłoń i kładąc ją na nagiej piersi Louisa, wyczuwając pod nią stałe bicie jego serca.  
— Chyba… Chyba chciałbym najpierw zrobić coś właściwego, zanim z nią porozmawiam. Nie chcę, żeby widziała mnie teraz, kiedy się nie uczę i pracuję w piekarni. Pomyśli, że marnuję swoje życie. — Unosi wzrok i szczerzy się. — No wiesz, mieszkając z szalonym Irlandczykiem i podrywając w klubach starszych facetów.  
Louis mruży oczy, uderzając Harry'ego lekko w nos.  
— Hej. Czyli twierdzisz, że przede mną byli jacyś inni?  
— Oczywiście — mówi Harry ze śmiechem. — Setki.  
Louis marszczy brwi i odpycha od siebie Harry’ego, wywołując tym jego chichot.  
— Jesteś wredny. Spadaj z mojego łóżka.   
Harry obejmuje go ramionami i wciska twarz w zgięcie jego szyi, nadal chichocząc.  
— Nie martw się, żaden z nich nie dorasta ci do pięt. — Przyciska pocałunek do skóry, tam gdzie może dosięgnąć i dodaje, ściszając głos do szeptu. — Nie oczekiwałem niczego więcej po tamtej nocy, wiesz? Ale… cieszę się, że wyszło inaczej. Naprawdę się cieszę.  
Louis w odpowiedzi oplata go silnym ramieniem.  
— A ja się cieszę, że jesteś jedną z tych osób, która wpisuje własny numer w telefonie. Najpierw chciałem samemu wpisać tam swój, ale kiedy przejrzałem kontakty, znalazłem jeden z nazwą _ja_ ozdobiony tym niedorzecznym uśmieszkiem — śmieje się.  
— Hej — protestuje Harry, znów na niego zerkając. — Uśmieszki są słodkie.  
Louis całuje go w nos.  
— Nie tak słodkie jak ty.   
Harry rumieni się, wychylając po pocałunek i Louis z chęcią mu go daje — powoli i słodko.  
— Dziękuję — szepcze Harry, kiedy się od siebie odsuwają.  
— Za co? — pyta mężczyzna.  
— Za to, że się mną zajmujesz — mruczy Harry, przesuwając palcami po skórze Louisa. — Za to wszystko, co dla mnie robisz.  
Louis potrząsa głową.  
— Nie zrobiłem niczego takiego, serio, a przynajmniej nic, co miałoby jakiekolwiek większe znaczenie. Wszystko, co robię, to kupowanie ci różnych rzeczy, ale… — urywa na moment, ignorując protest Harry’ego, że _zrobiłeś dla mnie więcej niż wystarczająco!_ — Jeśli chcesz, to jest jeszcze coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić.  
— Hmm — mruczy Harry, mrugając. — Co takiego dokładnie?  
Louis zakłada kosmyk włosów za jego ucho.  
— Chciałbyś wrócić do szkoły?  
Oczy Harryego rozszerzają się komicznie. Siada szybko, kręcąc głową.  
— To zbyt wiele, Louis. Nie mogę…  
— Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie — przerywa mu mężczyzna, również podnosząc się do siadu. Jego ton jest poważny, kiedy pyta: — Czy chciałbyś znów zacząć się uczyć?  
Harry spuszcza wzrok i przygryza wargę, zanim kiwa raz głową z westchnięciem.  
Louis brzmi na usatysfakcjonowanego, gdy stwierdza:  
— Świetnie. Poproszę jednego z moich znajomych, aby poszukał jakichś szkół, do których mógłbyś złożyć podania i…  
— Nie pozwolisz mi odmówić, prawda? — pyta Harry, znów wzdychając.  
— Nie. — Louis czochra jego włosy. — Zależy mi na tobie i chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Chcę dawać ci to, czego pragniesz, o ile tylko leży to w zasięgu moich możliwości.  
— Ale to nie jest sprawiedliwe — stwierdza Harry, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. — Dajesz mi to wszystko, i naprawdę to doceniam, serio, ale. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Czuję się z tym źle, ponieważ nie mogę dać ci niczego w zamian.  
— Harry — wzdycha Louis. — Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Spójrz na mnie, skarbie. — Czeka, dopóki Harry nie spojrzy mu w oczy, po czym kontynuuje: — Nie proszę cię o nic w zamian. Robię to, ponieważ chcę, abyś był szczęśliwy, rozumiesz? A poza tym… — Przyciąga Harry’ego do swojej piersi, przytulając mocno. — …nie proszę cię o nic więcej, ponieważ bycie z tobą jest dla mnie wystarczające. Więc proszę, pozwól mi się tobą zająć?  
Pierś Harry’ego zaciska się od nadmiaru emocji. Oplata ramiona wokół szyi Louisa i całuje go:  
— Dziękuję.  
— Dla ciebie wszystko, księżniczko — mówi Louis z uśmiechem, stykając ich czoła razem.

* * *

— Hej, Gems. Co u ciebie słychać?  
— _Wszystko w porządku. Studia dają mi popalić, ale poradzę sobie. A u ciebie?_  
Harry uśmiecha się, zerkając na Louisa śpiącego na drugim końcu kanapy, z własnym telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha. Harry sięga po koc przewieszony przez oparcie i okrywa nim swojego chłopaka, zanim wstaje i wychodzi do kuchni, żeby nie obudzić go rozmową — Louis ostatnio bardzo dużo pracuje, głównie nad nowymi projektami Zayna, i zasługuje na porządny odpoczynek.  
— U mnie też wszystko dobrze. Nawet lepiej niż dobrze, tak po prawdzie. — Opiera się o blat kuchenny, przesuwając palcami po jednym z urządzeń, którego jeszcze nie zdążył wypróbować podczas gotowania. — Trochę minęło odkąd ostatnio do ciebie dzwoniłem, co nie?  
Gemma parska.  
— _Trochę? Chyba raczej jakieś pół roku. Czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcia jak ja się przez ten czas o ciebie martwiłam? Zastanawiałam się nawet nad złamaniem naszej umowy i zadzwonieniem pierwszej tylko po to, aby sprawdzić czy jeszcze żyjesz, idioto._  
Harry śmieje się.  
— Wybacz — mówi.  
Po drugiej stronie słychać westchnienie.  
— _Serio, ten układ to głupi pomysł i zrywam go właśnie w tym momencie. Powinnam móc do ciebie zadzwonić w każdej chwili._  
— Nie, umowa to umowa, Gems. — Harry wskakuje na blat i zaczyna machać nogami w przód i w tył. Bierze z koszyka jedno z jabłek i wgryza się w nie. — To ja dzwonię pierwszy, już to ustalaliśmy.  
— _A teraz chcę to zmienić._ — Kolejne westchnienie, tym razem dłuższe. — _Serio, Harry, naprawdę się martwiłam. Nawet mama o ciebie pytała._  
Harry przestaje machać nogami, przełykając głośno to, co ma w ustach.  
— Naprawdę?  
— _Tak. Nadal uważa cię za swojego syna, wiesz o tym, prawda? I oboje doskonale wiemy, że przywita cię z otwartymi ramionami, jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz się wrócić do domu._  
Harry spuszcza wzrok na trzymane w dłoni jabłko.  
— Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.  
Na krótką chwilę zapada cisza, a potem Gemma pyta:  
— _Więc dlaczego nie chcesz wrócić?_  
Harry potrząsa głową, chociaż jego siostra i tak nie może tego zobaczyć.  
— Wiesz dlaczego, Gems.  
Dziewczyna mruczy.  
— _Okej, no dobra, ale powiedz mi… twierdzisz, że sprawy mają się u ciebie lepiej niż dobrze, tak? Możesz to jakoś rozwinąć, hmm?_  
Harry uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że w jego policzkach robią się dołeczki.  
— Cóż, po pierwsze, to dorobiłem się chłopaka.  
Milknie na moment, odsuwając telefon od ucha, gdy Gemma wydaje z siebie nagły krzyk. Czeka, śmiejąc się, gdy słucha jej głośnych przekleństw, a kiedy na powrót przysuwa telefon bliżej, jego siostra mówi:  
— _…nie mogę, kurwa, uwierzyć, że mój młodszy braciszek znalazł sobie chłopaka zanim ja to zrobiłam! Co jest, do cholery! Musisz mi wszystko o nim opowiedzieć. Jak ma na imię, jak wygląda i jak się poznaliście? Potrzebuję szczegółów, Harry! Szczegółów!_  
— Cóż — zaczyna chłopak, odkładając nadgryzione jabłko na blat. — Nazywa się Louis i jest, uch, naprawdę piękny. — Rumieni się, mówiąc to, i odczuwa nagłą wdzięczność, że jego siostry tutaj nie ma i nie może szydzić z niego z tego powodu.  
— _Aww, Harry_ — wzdycha dziewczyna i Harry przewraca oczami. — _”Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?”**_  
— Och, mój Boże, Gems — śmieje się chłopak. — Zamknij się. Nie mam zamiaru opowiadać ci o tych sprawach, tak samo, jak nie powiem ci, jak się poznaliśmy — oznajmia, ponieważ Gemma naprawdę nie musi o tym wiedzieć. — I zanim zapytasz, tak, Louis ma samochód.  
— _Mogłeś mi przynajmniej pozwolić zaśpiewać!_ — krzyczy jego siostra, ale Harry słyszy rozbawienie w jej głosie i uśmiecha się. — _Co jeszcze możesz mi powiedzieć? No dalej, Harry, kiedy mówiłam o szczegółach, nie chodziło mi o te nudne — chcę usłyszeć coś spektakularnego_  
Harry dosłownie się zapluwa.  
— Czy ty pytasz o moje życie erotyczne?  
— _Cóóóż, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko…_  
— Przestań, Gemma, co do chuja? — parska Harry. — Och, mój Boże.  
Gemma śmieje się w słuchawkę i dźwięk rozgrzewa Harry’ego od środka. Naprawdę tęskni za swoją siostrą.  
— _Tylko się z tobą droczę, braciszku._  
Harry potrząsa głową, unosząc nogi i krzyżując je na blacie.  
— Czasami przechodzisz sama siebie, wiesz o tym?  
— _Mówi to osoba, która przez pół roku nie dała znaku życia!_ — stwierdza Gemma i Harry oczami wyobraźni widzi jej minę — zmarszczone brwi i zaciśnięte usta; upartość i zmartwienie w jednym.  
— Przecież już za to przeprosiłem! — mówi. — A jeśli naprawdę chcesz znać szczegóły dotyczące mnie i mojego chłopaka to cóż, mieszkamy razem.  
— _Serio?_ — Dziewczyna brzmi na nieco zaskoczoną. — _Jak długo się znacie?_  
— Trzy miesiące — odpowiada Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion, jakby Gemma mogła to zobaczyć.  
— _I już razem mieszkacie?_ — pyta jego siostra, brzmiąc na zatroskaną. — _Jesteś pewien, że dobrze robisz?_  
— Tak — stwierdza Harry pewnie. — Naprawdę jestem tego pewien. Chyba nawet… chyba go kocham, tak w zasadzie — dodaje ciszej.  
— _Och, Harry_ — wzdycha Gemma. — _Jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy… jeśli to on cię uszczęśliwia, to w takim razie ja też jestem zadowolona._  
— Tak właśnie jest… w sensie, on mnie uszczęśliwia — przyznaje Harry, rumieniąc się, chociaż jest w kuchni sam. — Dba o mnie i w ogóle.  
Gemma wydaje z siebie odgłos, który pojawiał się zawsze, gdy szczypała go za policzki, kiedy byli jeszcze dziećmi.  
— _Aww, cieszę się twoim szczęściem, braciszku. Ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to chciałabym wiedzieć, czym dokładnie zajmuje się Louis. Nadal pracujesz w piekarni, co nie? Radzicie sobie jakoś?_  
Harry śmieje się, nie wiedząc od czego ma zacząć. Gemma mruczy, nie rozumiejąc, i Harry szybko wyjaśnia:  
— Tak, tak, radzimy sobie. Sytuacja wygląda bardzo dobrze i w zasadzie to już nie pracuję i, umm, znów się uczę.  
— _Naprawdę?_ — piszczy Gemma zaskoczona i uradowana. — _Och, Harry, to cudownie!_  
— Taa. — Harry uśmiecha się lekko. — On… to Louis za wszystko płaci. Jak mówiłem, bardzo mnie wspiera.  
— _Tak?_ — pyta Gemma, wyraźnie czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia.  
— Cóż, Louis — zaczyna Harry, unosząc głowę i wpatrując się w sufit — jest w pewnym sensie menadżerem znanej gwiazdy, więc tak jakby jest całkiem bogaty?  
— _Oooch, jesteś jego utrzymankiem, czy coś?_ — drażni się Gemma ze śmiechem.  
— Boże, nie gadaj taki rzeczy.  
— _Tylko się droczę_ — odpiera Gemma, chichocząc. — _Okej, dobra, jest menadżerem, tak? O której gwieździe mówimy dokładnie?_  
Harry szczerzy się.  
— O Zaynie Maliku.  
Jej reakcja jest dokładnie taka, jakiej się spodziewał.  
— _CO? Zayn Malik?_ — sapie Gemma, prawie krzycząc. — _Czekaj, czekaj chwilę, moment, czy twoim chłopakiem jest Louis Tomlinson?_  
Harry mruga, zaskoczony.  
— Tak. Wiesz, kto to jest?  
— _Oczywiście, że wiem! Dobrych kilka razy był na zdjęciach razem z Malikiem_. — Gemma jęczy w słuchawkę. — _Boże, braciszku, nie mogę uwierzyć, że chodzisz z seksownym przyjacielem znanego typa. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak ci zazdroszczę. Żądam, abyś mnie z nim zapoznał w najbliższej przyszłości!_ — piszczy Gemma odrobinę szaleńczo i Harry parska śmiechem.   
— Spoko, nie ma sprawy — stwierdza. — Muszę kończyć, Lou pewnie zaraz się obudzi i muszę zrobić nam kolację.  
— _Jasne, braciszku, ale dzwoń do mnie częściej, okej? Tęsknię za tobą._  
Harry czuje ukłucie tęsknoty.  
— Dobrze, ja też za tobą tęsknię, Gems. Pozdrów ode mnie mamę, czy coś — mówi i rozłącza się, zanim dziewczyna się żegna.  
Zeskakuje z blatu i unosi wzrok, prawie dostając zawału, kiedy dostrzega Louisa opierającego się o framugę drzwi. Na ramiona ma zarzucony koc, ręce skrzyżowane na piersi, a na twarzy uśmiech.  
— Um, jak długo już tu stoisz? — pyta Harry niepewnie.  
— Wystarczająco długo — mówi Louis, odpychając się od framugi i podchodząc do niego. Koc trzyma tak, jakby to była peleryna i jest to bardzo urocze. — Rozmawiałeś z siostrą?  
— Tak. — Harry kiwa głową. — Minęło trochę odkąd do niej dzwoniłem.  
— Hmm — mruczy Louis, obejmując Harry’ego ramionami i przyciągając go bliżej tak, że teraz obaj są owinięci kocem. Nachyla się po pocałunek i Harry oddaje go automatycznie, przymykając powieki i obejmując Louisa w pasie. Kiedy się od siebie odsuwają, mężczyzna styka ich czoła razem i uśmiecha się. — Brzmiałeś na szczęśliwego.  
Harry kiwa głową, również się lekko uśmiechając.  
— Jestem szczęśliwy.  
— Cieszy mnie to — mówi Louis szczerze. Nachyla się tak blisko, że jego usta dzielą centymetry od warg chłopaka, i szepcze: — I tak w ogóle, to ja też chyba cię kocham.  
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się, a na policzki wypływa rumieniec.  
— Słyszałeś to?  
Louis kiwa głową, w ogóle nie wyglądając, jakby było mu głupio, że został przyłapany na podsłuchaniu. Myśli przez chwilę, a potem stwierdza:  
— Nie, cofam to, co powiedziałem. Nie, że chyba cię kocham. — Pociera o siebie ich nosy, przymykając oczy. — Jestem pewien, że cię kocham.  
Harry, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, przyciska Louisa mocniej do siebie i całuje go. Śmieją się w swoje usta, nie mogąc się przez to normalnie pocałować, ponieważ są tak radośni, szczęśliwi i uśmiechnięci.  
Harry wciska zarumienioną twarz w szyję Louisa, nadal się uśmiechając, i mówi:  
— Ja też cię kocham w takim razie.  
Louis przyciska usta do czubka jego głowy.  
— To dobrze, ponieważ nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci odejść jeszcze przez długi czas, księżniczko.  
O ile to w ogóle możliwe, uśmiech Harry’ego poszerza się jeszcze bardziej. Ma wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi.  
— Nie martw się — mruczy miękko w skórę Louisa. — Ja też nie mam zamiaru nigdzie się stąd ruszać.

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> * _don’t get your knickers in a twist_ ; totalnie zaimprowizowałam przy tłumaczeniu, wiem xd.  
> **Nawiązanie do Grease!
> 
>  
> 
> yoo - [: ))](http://www.theywereatthesamegig.tumblr.com)


End file.
